Their Legacy
by Nugget10
Summary: 19 years into the future Beca Beale-Mitchell thought she had it all. A Loving wife, 2 adorable daughters, a great job and house. One day that all comes crashing down around her when when someone attacks her daughters school. She and her family must learn to adapt to their new lives, before everything falls apart. *AU* mainly Bechole and Staubrey.
1. The Arrival

**3rd person point of view.**

 **Well hi everyone. In this story Beca and Chloe are married 5 years going and Stacie and Aubrey are married 6 years going. Beca and Chloe have 2 kids, Emily and Daniella- also called Dani. Stacie and Aubrey have Alexandrea- also called Alex- and Luc. Beca is a music producer, Chloe is a high school councilor, Aubrey is the principal at the same school as Chloe, and Stacie is a teacher at a dance school.**

Beca and Stacie waited in the hard cold plastic seats for their wife's to arrive. Beca had been the 1st to arrive, she tried to get back and see Emily or Alex but the wouldn't let her past the double doors. Then she tried to find out how the girls were doing but all they would say was 'we don't know anything as of now'.

Stacie was next to arrive. She tried, the same as Beca, and got the same responses. At some point in their half an hour there they had moved all of the parents into a conference room. The room was quite and you could cut the tension with a knife, as each parent took a shallow breathe, worrying about their child.

 **-about-20-minutes-later-**

Chloe and Aubrey arrived at the same time, having came from the same place. They both worked at a school, Chloe being the councilor and Aubrey being the principal. Both look frazzled and grief stricken.

Beca stood and engulfed Chloe in a hug, each whispering comforting words to the other. Stacie finally lost it, she had held it together so long. From when she got the phone call, left work, drove there, fought the press outside, and had been denied information she held it together. But the appearance of her other half is when she finally lost it.

As the door opened all heads snapped up. "Will the parents of the following children please follow me." The woman looked up and after a moment continued reading off of a clipboard. "Miller, Elise. Habegger, Lillian. Posen-Conrad, Alexandria. Beale-Mitchell, Emily. And Perkins, Andrew. She then moved to the door and held it open for people to walk out.

As they exited into the hallway the 1st 3 kids were sitting in wheel chairs waiting for their parents to take them home. Next to them were 6 doctor, 2 of which had a very grim look on their faces. 4 doctor came up and lead Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey and began telling them it would be better to talk in their children's room, when a grief stricken cry came out.

Looking behind them they say Mrs. Perkins on her knees crying and Mr. Perkins leaning against the wall silently sobbing. They had just been told their child was dead. Killed by a woman who walked into a school with a bomb. Killed by a woman who had gone crazy and waited to hurt people she claimed took her life away. Killed for no reason other than being too close. Mr. and Mrs. Perkins went from parents to just husband and wife in 7 and 1/2 hours.

As the doctor lead them down a maze of hallways they feared the worst. And the worst became worse when they entered the ICU.

 **-end of chapter-**

 **Came up with this idea in Geography and History of the World today, and thought I would start another story. Hope you enjoy. I'll be posting every Friday as of now, same as my other story 7550 Ockley Lane.**


	2. Are They Ok?

CH2 TL

 **Third person point of view**

 **A/N: wow. You guys really liked the last chapter. I don't own Pitch Perfect nor Grey's Anatomy, but I do own the OC's and the plot.**

 **A/N2: I don't know medical terms, I don't study medicine or anything in that field, I'm only a freshman in high school. So if I butcher it, or get it completely wrong I apologize. I'm using 11 seasons of Grey's Anatomy to base all of this off. If you do know medical jargon PLEASE message me so I can fix my mistakes.**

 **A/N3: I know I'm posting this really early, but I wrote this last night and I was so emptressed by the response to this story that I thought I would go ahead and update. I will still update on Friday, so enjoy.**

The double automatic metal doors to the ICU open with a hiss. The ICU has an open layout. A nurses staton in the middle with 6 rooms on either side of it. The rooms had glass facing toward the middle of the room, so you could see in. Most rooms were open, except 2 on the left side and 3 on the right.

Beca had always been able to spot her daughter easily. In school band concerts- Chloe was a little disappointed she didn't sing but it was still musical so they were pleased- photos, and crowds. You name it and she could spot her first. When asked why by her daughter her response was 'I look for the biggest smilie, and there you are.'

But right now, none of these people looked like her daughter. 4 of the 5 had tubes going in their mouths and all 5 had cords and wires connecting left and right. The one that didn't have a tube, had something wrapped around their head. Beca was baffled by how someone in one of those rooms was her daughter. They all looked so beaten and hurt, all of the women were relieved that Dani and Luc weren't there.

After receiving the call telling her that her daughter was injured, the caller asked what she wanted to do with Dani. The caller said she could come and pick her up, or someone could take her to the hospital. She didn't want Dani there at the beginning, just in case, so she said her Aunt would be picking her up.

After graduating college the Bella's stayed close. Once they all began having children, they all became Aunts. They all knew if they needed something they could call upon one another, whenever no questions asked. She knew that this would be on of those times.

After a quick text in their group message she could take a small breath of relief. Most had already left work and were on their way to her house. They could easily pick up Dani, and Luc if needed, and watch them. And those who hadn't left yet, were leaving in a few minutes. Beca loved how close they had stuck though everything.

When on of the doctors started talking, her train of thought came to a crash of an ending. " Hi, I'm Doctor April Kepner. I'm an Attending Trauma Surgeon and this is Doctor Calliope Torres. She an Attending Orthopedic Surgeon." She looked over to a brunette doctor, almost signaling her to talk.

"Oh. I'm Doctor Amelia Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery. And this is Doctor Meredith Grey, she's an Attending General Surgeon." Looking back over to the red head, Dr. Kepner she stopped talking.

Kepner then began talking again. "Another surgeon was supposed to be here, but she got pulled into another surgery. That surgeon is Doctor Arizona Robbins, and she is the Head of Pediatric Surgery and an Attending Fetal Surgeon." As she finished a monitor began beeping and a patient went into a fit of coughing.

All 8 women snapped over and the 4 doctors began moving into the room at a fast pace. After a moment of talking one of them, Beca thought it was Dr. Grey began pulling out the tube that went down the persons mouth. After it was out the coughing and beeping stopped, but the person didn't move.

The 4 women returned to their spots and Kepner continued talking. "Sorry about that. So your" referring to Stacie and Aubrey "are the parents of Alexand-" she was cut off by Stacie.

"We call her Alex." And that was true. She was only Alexandrea when she was in trouble, and she was far from trouble now.

"My mistake. So you are the parents of Alex?" With a small nod from both, she turned to Beca and Chloe. "And your the parents of Emily?" With a nod from both she continued. "Well I was in both of their surgeries, and the both went as best as they could. Now Mrs. And Mrs. Beale-Mitchell could come with myself and Dr. Torres and-" this time she was cut off by Chloe.

"Babe," she looked over- and almost down- to Beca "I would like to stay with Bree as they talk to us, but only if you want to."

"We always were stronger as a group." She said with a nod, looking over to her former captain and teammate.

"Ok then." Dr. Kepner said "we can talk right her then." She took a breath and gave the parents a moment to ready themselves. "Emily was one of the 1st people to arrive from the school, since the severity of her injuries. Her left leg was almost completely torn off, and she had lost a lot of blood. We got her into surgery as soon as she got here. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins tried to save her leg, but it was to badly injured. They had to amputate it right below the hip. She also had a large cut right above her right eyebrow that required 5 stitches, other than that there were no other major injuries. As of now she is still passed out, because we and to give her a very strong should wake up in about 6 hours." Beca finally let out a breath of worry when she learned her child was still alive.

On one hand Chloe and Beca were relieved to hear that their daughter was alive and will wake up in a little while. On the other hand Emily had lost her left leg. She would have to teach herself how to walk, stand, sit, pee, and anything else that she used her legs for again. The doctors gave them a minute before continuing again. This time Dr. Shepard began talking.

"Now Alex was a different case. She was one of the last people to arrive, because at the school she seemed fine. She had no large gashes of cut of any kind. A group of surgeons and their interns went to the school to check anyone who is the blast radius. One of my neurosurgeons made a note of evidence of a concussion, but nothing else. She had been put into a group of yellow tags, or injured but medical assistance wasn't required. About and hour later she began throwing up and then she passed out. One if the doctors immediately checked on her and noticed blood coming from her ears, and her dilated pupils. They also noticed some blood in her throw up. She was then loaded on the ambulance and brought here, where we" referring to her and Dr. Grey "took over. She was internally bleeding and having a brain bleed. Once she got into surgery I took care of the brain bleed and Dr. Grey took care of the internal bleeding. She ialso need a strong sedative, so she should awake about 8 hours." Once she stopped she noticed that Stacie was holding Aubrey.

"Will there be any mental disorders or anything from having the brain bleed?" Aubrey asked in the smallest voice Beca had ever heard come form the woman.

"We can't be sure until she wakes up, but with how quickly the problem was fixed if there are any, they will be very little." Dr. Shepard said with a slight nod from the other 3 doctors.

"How long will they be here?" Stacie asked, still holding Aubrey in her embrace.

"They'll be in the ICU until they wake up, but after that they'll be transferred into my wing." Said a voice behind them. The woman then walked up to Dr. Torres and gave her a small kiss on the check before continuing "Hi. Doctor Arizona Robbins. Sorry I wanted to be here from the begging but a heart became available for one of my patients and I had to be there." She said adding a reassuring simile to the end. "So anyway. After they wake up and get cleared they'll be transferred to the Peds wing on the third floor. Now Emily will most likely be here longer because she will have to learn how do a lot of stuff again and it's easier to just have her live her for a little while. Ok?" With a nod from Beca and Chloe she continued. "And if all is good with Alex she should be out of here in a week." She then turned and talked to the other doctors. After a moment she turned and asked them a question.

"Would you like to see your daughters?" Before she could even finish 4 yeses were said. She then turned and started walking towards a room.

 **-end of chapter-**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to come up with my own doctors names but then all I could think of was Grey's Anatomy characters. Any mistakes are mine!**

 **And I want your guys advice. I know that the first 5 to 6 chapters will be in the hospital. But do you guys want me to take my time at the hospital OR would you like to see them at home?**

 **And would you like next chapter to be them seeing their daughters OR what Dani, Luc, and their Aunts were doing durning this chapter? Your going to get both, so whatever you don't choose will be the chapter after it.**

 **And FYI Luc is produced like Luke. I don't know why but I like Luc as a name much more than Luke so yeah.**

 **Later guys.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Seeing Them

**3rd person point of view, once again I own the OC's and plot. That's it.**

Dr. Robbins turned and walked towards a room. As she walked though the glass door, she side stepped so Beca and Chloe could enter the room. As they walked in both began to cry.

Their 14 year old was under multiple blankets, but you could clearly see the right side was higher than the left. She had a heart monitor on, a tube with oxygen under her nose, and many other wires Beca didn't know.

Dr. Robbins and the others quietly left the family, before leading the Posen-Conrad's to their daughters room. As they walked in, they also began to cry. Alex's hair had been buzz cut alone the side. Stacie quietly laughed. Alex had always wanted to cut her hair short, but Aubrey never let her. She didn't know why, but whenever a haircut came up, so did the topic.

Alex also had a heart monitor, a tube with oxygen under her nose, and many other wires. However she had an extra monitor and a few more wires. The wires connect to the side of her head, and the monitor showed some kind of brain activity. As the parents take their seats next to the gurney with their daughter on it, the doctors slipped out to give the family their peace.

 **-in Emily's room-**

Beca had gotten to the hospital around 5 pm. Chloe around 5:45. They had been taken to Em's room around 6:45. It was now 7.

Beca and Chloe had know that with Beca being a music producer her schedule would be a mess. Some days she was in the booth for an hour, and other days she would be there from 8 in the morning to 12 pm. She had went in the night before at 10:30 when a hysterical artist called and waited their album fixed. She got to the booth at 11pm and had left at 4:45...pm. She had left to get to the hospital.

Sitting in the somewhat padded chair in the ICU, knowing that her daughter would wake up in a little while she could pass out in the chair. Chloe knew this too. She scooted her chair over, grabbed her wife's hand and said comforting words.

"Beca, babe. Take a nap. Em will be out for at least 10 hours, and if you try to stay up to see her wake up you'll immediately pass out from exhaustion. You haven't tried to pull a 48-hour-all-nighter since your junior year. And it didn't even work then. Do you not remember Fat Amy and me having to haul you back to the house, because you tried to lead a Bella's practice. Your easier to control when your drunk. And I mean like really drunk. Like you after hood night sophomore year. I'll never forget that night..." She said into Beca's collarbone.

"God, Beale. Do you really want me to mount you with our passed out daughter right here... And the doors are glass so they can see in!" Beca said in a harsh whisper. Chloe's only response was a slight chuckle.

"Sorry. You know how I get when I'm stressed." As she spoke Beca grabbed her hand and nodded reassuringly, before reaching down and taking her shoes off. She then used the side handle thing on the seat to recline before curling into a ball and passing out.

Chloe hadn't noticed this before but Emily looked at ease. Even though she had a giant gash on the side of her face, she looked like she did when she slept as a baby. Her eyebrows were relaxed with her mouth slightly open. With both her wife and daughter soundly asleep, she exited the room and made her way over to Alex's.

 **-in Alex's room-at the same time-**

Dr. Robbins had just left the room as Stacie took a seat next to the bed. With a heavy sigh she began to talk.

"It seems like just yesterday we were changing diapers on her. Now look at her, all grown up." She said extending her hand to her wife. As Aubrey took it, Stacie pulled her in and had her sit on her lap.

"I know. Like I just put her on the school bus to kindergarten. Chloe beside me, both of us sad to see out little baby's go." She said remembering a fond memory. As she began to chuckle she finished with "you and Beca were ridiculous that morning."

Hearing her wife scoff at that, she continued. "You were! You kept asking them 'do you have everything.' Or 'are you sure you don't want cool mommies to drive you there?' I mean really. 'Cool mommies?!' We all know that they thought Chloe and I were the cool mommies."

"You were not. You two were the ones who made them eat their veggies. Made them do their homework, before they could watch TV. And a bunch of non-cool mommy material." She turned to face her wife "let's face it. We were the cool mommies."

Seeing she was defeated, with a heavy and over exaggerated sigh she rebutdtaled with "well we all can't be cool mommies. Or we would have a bunch of illiterate, sick little kids." Stacie didn't say anything back, but Aubrey knew what she would have said.

They sat their another 10 minutes before a redhead came to the door. "Hey guys. Just wanted to check on Alex. Em and Beca are out like a light in there." Chloe said as she took an empty seat across from the Posen-Conrads.

"Well as far as anyone knows she still fine." Aubrey said, taking her own seat much to Stacie's dismay. They all continued to talk till about 10:45ish. Chloe thought would be a good idea to update Amy and the others.

She began to rummage though her purse, but could only find Beca's. She had taken it after she fell asleep, so if any other artist were too call she could answer it. And tell them no. She began to call Amy and was worried the Aussie wouldn't answer, but on the 4th ring she finally did.

 **-end of chapter-**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I know I did writing it.**

 **So to clear something up. I know I said that that Beca and Chloe were together for 5 years going and Stacie and Aubrey were together 6 years going, well I'm changing that. Beca and Chloe have now been together 17 years, with Emily (Beca biological child) being 15 and Dani( Chloe's biological child) being 14. Stacie and Aubrey have now been together 18 years with Alex(Aubrey biological kid) being 15(almost 16) and Luc( Stacie's biological kid) being 13(almost 14).**

 **I promise next chapter you guys get to meet Dani and Luc. Also a wild Lexie Grey, Fat Amy, and Lily appear in the chapter so it should be wild. See you there.**

 **BYEEEEEE**


	4. Dani and Luc

3rd person point of view

This is at the school after the explosion.

Dani didn't know what to do. She had a gash on her upper arm and one that went from her check to her forehead. She was looking for either Emily, Alex, or Luc. She had been in the bathroom when the bomb went off. A piece of metal hit her arm and another had hit her face. There were doctors, police officers, firefighters, teachers, and students all walking around.

Upon seeing her one of the doctors came up and started talking to her, she wasn't listening so when she tried to walk away they grabbed her arm that wasn't injured. "Hey. Can you hear me?" She asked, before shinning a light in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm looking for some people. The cuts aren't bad. They don't even hurt. I'm fine" she replied while squinting from the bright light. Once again she tried to walk away and they grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you need to come with me and get both of you gashes looked at. I can tell you that both of them need stitches. And unless you don't feel pain they must hurt." She said looking over to an area that had been set up for the injured. Dani knew that she wouldn't get away from this lady so with a sigh she nodded and followed. "Since you weren't listening early I said my name is Lexie Grey. I'm a surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Now what hit you?"

"Uh... Two pieces of metal. I was in the bathroom cause I had you know, pee, and then there was a loud noise then I got hit." She told Lexie, or should she call her Dr. Grey? She'll call her Lexie unless told not to, yeah.

"Well you need stitches, but I just do it now so you don't have to the hospital." Lexie said as she began to gather the things she would need to do the stitches. "Ok. I'm going to give you a numbing shot you you don't feel any pain ok?" With a nod from Dani gave her the shot.

As Lexie worked on applying the stitches she started talking to get Dani's attention away from her working. "So who were you looking for? I have seen a lot of kids today so maybe I've seen them."

"I was looking for my sister Emily, she has brown hair like my mom. She had on a flannel shirt today with a star wars tank top underneath it. My cousins, not my blood cousin but were particularly cousins, Alex and Luc. Alex has blonde, like really blonde hair. It looks bleached but it's not, her moms hair is like that. And Luc... Is right there. LUC!" He looked over, saw Dani and ran over.

"Dani! Have you seen Alex. Or Emily?" His voice was laced with worry as he spoke.

"No I haven't. I take it you haven't either?" Dani said and Luc nodded. Lexie kept quite, because she had seen both Alex and Emily. She had been one of the many doctors to help load Emily up to get to the hospital and she had been the doctor to find Alex passed out in the yellow tag room. She knew that she is a horrible lair so she gave in.

"I think I've seen both of them." Both of the teens heads snapped and looked at her. With a what and how were they she then continue "I helped send both of them to the hospital. They were both injured pretty bad, but not to long ago we got an update and they had made it out of surgery with no complications." She left out the part about possible brain damage and a lost leg.

When both of their faces relaxed somewhat a large blonde and a small Asian walked up. When the large blonde spoke Lexie thought she had and accent of some type. "What's up aca-children!" And the Asian spoke barley at a whisper but Lexie could have sworn she said "do you need any medical help. Or a liver, because I know someone."

Upon hearing this the teens turned and said "Aunt Amy and Aunt Lily!" Luc ran to them and Dani tried to but Lexie pulled her back down and said "not yet. I'm almost done. Then I have to do the one on your face too."

Amy walked over and put her hand on Dani's shoulder. "What did you do now aca-child? You know I once fought 2 wild kangaroos and won with no straches."

"Sure Aunt Amy. And this wasn't my fault." Dani said looking up at her.

"I know Dani, I'm just giving a hard time. Lily will you take Luc to get his things?" With a nod she and Luc started towards his locker.

"Luc! Will you get mine too?" Dani said from her seat. He nodded and then kept walking.

Lexie had just finished her stitches on her arm. She stood and got another shot, this one was noticeably bigger. Dani saw the needle and kinda backed away from Lexie as she walked over.

"Dani, it's ok. It's just a numbing shot, like the last one. And since this cut is longer, deeper, and on a more sensitive area it has to be stronger." She grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her original spot. "Ok. Ready. 1,2.3." She had stuck it in on 2. After about 25 seconds she pulled it out and said "See. Wasn't that back was it? So Amy what do you do for a living?"

"Oh. I do this and that here and there." No one really knew what Amy or Bumper did but they had money so no one really ever asked. If they did she used that response.

After Lexie had finished the stitches, Luc and Lily had returned with both of there things. "Ok. You guys are good to go. Hopefully I never see you again." Lexie said earning a laugh from everyone but Lily.

After they exited the news crews saw Dani, more importantly they saw her stitches and blood on her clothes. They quickly swarmed her and Luc, not carving for the loud somewhat profane word telling them to leave her niece and nephew alone coming from Amy. One of the news reports made the mistake of sticking a microphone in Dani's face, hitting her new stitches cause her to cry out in pain. Lily quickly stepped in and grabbing the mans hand making him call out in pain. All of the other reporters stopped and stepped back. Lily quietly said "you don't want to find out what's in my pocket but you will if you don't stop."

All of the reporters step back and let them pass. They make it out to Amy's car, pick up dinner and head back to Amy's house, which is more of a mansion than house. They watch a bunch of musicals so they can cheer the kids up. Around 9:45 they both are asleep.

Around 10:50 they get a call from Beca. And Amy is terrified to answer it.

-end of chapter-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be when the girls wake up.

I know Lexie Grey is dead, but she's my favorite so she's alive. Let's say the Grey in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is for her mom.

See you next Friday!

BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Waking Up

TL CH5

 **3rd point of view**

 **This is focusing on Emily, before the bomb.**

Emily Beale-Mitchell had gotten her mother's hair, musical voice, and sleeping habits. So when she had to wake up for school at 6:30, it was a battle every day- for both Emily and Beca. Chloe didn't need to worry about Beca today because she had pulled an all nighters and was still at the studio.

Dani and Chloe were both downstairs, eating breakfast. They had gone on a run together before returning home to get ready. It was a little after 6:45 so it would be the best time to get Emily up. To their surprise Emily came walking down the stairs at 6:48. Most days she wouldn't be up till 6:55, just enough time to put clean clothes on and pull her hair back into a ponytail.

Today however, she was dressed in a blue and black flannel, over a Star Wars tank top with black jeans and chucks. Dani and Chloe didn't know what to think as she actually got breakfast.

"Morning Mama, Dani. I'm heading in early this morning, you want a ride?" Emily asked as she poured herself a small glass of milk.

"Uh.. Sure Em. Thanks. I'll grab my bag and come down. Leave in 5?" With a nod Dani ran upstairs to retrieve her things.

 **-after the drive to the high school-**

Emily and Dani had just arrived at the school, when they split up, Dani making her way though the main hallway toward the bathroom. Emily saw Alex in the that connected to the main hallway. That's when she saw her.

Her, being the crush of a lifetime. Morgan Parks. A 5 foot 9 inch, swimmer with a body that she was very proud of. Today Morgan had on a tight shirt, that showed off her abs and arms, and shorts that showed her powerful legs. Today was the day, as Emily walked across the main hallway towards Morgan- who noticed and smiled at her with a wave inviting Emily over. Emily was bisexual, like both of her moms and Morgan was the schools 1st lesbian.

As she reached the middle of the hallway, she heard people screaming and yelling. Turning to look she saw a woman- backpack in hand- being chased by the school security officers. The lady stopped about 10 feet from Emily and yelled "WE WILL NOT BE IGNORED"

A loud sound and bright light filled the room, as pain filled Emily's body. She heard screams of pain and agony after the ringing left her ears. She would have joined but her mouth won't work.

A little while later, she was greeted by a bright light in her eyes. A flashlight. She heard voices and wanted to respond, but couldn't. They then began to move her. A mask was put on her face, and something was put in her arm. Everything then went black.

She was in a hallway, lights passing by quickly.

Another flashlight was put in her face.

Something began flowing into her arm.

And everything got quieter and quieter and darker and darker, till it faded into nothing.

 **-in Emily's ICU room-**

Chloe had returned to Emily's room around 11:30. She had just finished talking to Fat Amy. They had agreed upon bringing Dani and Luc at about 2 the next day. Chloe knew that she would have a few hours before Emily woke up, so she too fell asleep.

 **-next morning-before Emily or Alex wake up-**

Chloe called Cynthia Rose around 7 to bring extra clothes. CR arrived at 7:45, with a backpack for each family and breakfast.

"CR, what would we do without you?" Beca asked as she bites down on her blueberry muffin.

"Well for one you would be eating hospital food. Two you would smell like hospital. And three you would have to wear a shirt with dry drool on it." As Cynthia Rose laughed, Beca looked down to see the dry drool on her favorite leather jacket.

"Gimme that bag." Grabbing the bag Beca made her way to the nearest bathroom to change.

"So..." Cynthia Rose turned back to Chloe, "when do they think Em will wake up?"

"In about 45 minutes to and hour and a half." Chloe said grabbing her daughters limp hand.

"Well I'm going to go drop this off to Stacie and Aubrey." As she stood and walked out the door, a young woman in scrubs walked in. She didn't say anything, just took some vitals and left.

Beca returned in 10 minutes, with coffee in hand. She had on a graphic tee and her favorite pair of jeans. "For you." And handed Chloe a cardboard cup. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No not really. CR went to give Stacie and Bree their bag. A nurse came in a checked on Em. Then you returned." After Chloe finished they fell into a comfortable silence.

The only noise that filled the room, was the steady heart beat from their daughter. After about 20 minutes a squeal came from 2 doors down. Chloe and Beca exchanged worried glances. The sound had come from Alex's room.

 **-in Alex's room-**

Her head hurt, like a lot. And her ears were cold. Alex the tried to open her eyes but was greeted by the blinding light that forced her eyes closed. After a while she tried again, and kept them open.

A squeal of pure joy and relief filled the room, as both mothers saw their daughters eyes. Doctor and nurses quickly filled the room and began asking questions. That's when she finally tried to talk.

She had been asked a simple question. 'What is your name?' It's not hard. She had answers this a thousand times over. So the words that came out were a shock to her, and the doctors.

"A-aalexxxx Bellla P-ppo-ssen-Cconnnraad" she tried again. And it still came out choppy. They asked her another question. 'Who are your parents?" Once again a simple question.

"Ssstaccie aaa-nnn-an-dd Auwwrey Poosen-Konrod..." She tried again and again. At some point both Stacie and Aubrey had to step out. After what seemed like forever- it was 7 minutes- Dr. Shepard stepped out.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is her internal bleeding left no issues what so ever. And her brain bleed has stopped. Bad news though, is with where the brain bleed was, and how long it lasted... she's been left with a serve stutter. Though with some speech therapy and practice we could minimize the damage done. Now I know that I said she would be out of her within the week, but I would like to have her stay in the Peds wing for at least 2 weeks. So I can continue to monitor her stutter and any other issues that come up. I'm going to go get the paper work for you guys now." With a reassuring smile and nod she left to get the paper work.

Aubrey and Stacie returned to their places next to the their daughter. Alex sat their avoiding all eye contact for a few minutes before speaking up. "Iii-Immm sssorreyy"

"Oh. Baby girl why on earth are you sorry." Stacie said standing up and taking a seat on the end of the gurney. Alex began to cry and both mothers took a place on both sides. They stayed like this until Alex fell asleep.

 **-in Emily's room-**

Chloe was a mess. Beca has seen her like this before, but never this bad. The closes she was to this bad was when they were kicked out of the ICCA's. She had begun pacing the room, so Beca got comfortable became this means a wall of hysteria had over come her wife.

"She should be awake by now, right. I mean they said she would be awake by now, so why isn't she."

"Babe, it's not an alarm clock. She's not going to wake exactly when they said. And you know how she she is, always late to the party. And she is one of the best sleepers I know." The response was quieter than Beca expected. In fact it didn't even sound like Chloe.

"Well... I learned from the best..." That's when it hit them. Both mothers heads snapped to the gurney where Emily was laying with both eyes open. They room was quickly filled with doctors asking questions and poking Emily.

 **-2 hours later-**

They had begun to move Emily and Alex to the Peds wing around 9. At 10:30 they had their room. Emily and Alex had been roomed together for a since of comfort and for the parents ease.

"Emily. Don't touch that." Chloe said, playfully smacking the girls hand.

"What, its cool. How may teens can say they had a tube in there leg to catch fluids!" As she finished Dr. Robbins and Torres walked in.

"I knew I'd like you." Dr. Torres said as she put gloves on. "Ready to remove it?" With an enthusiastic nod of the head she began. "Ok... On the count of 3 I'm going to pull in out. Ready...1...2..3! Ok. All done."

"Really? It didn't feel like you did anything." Emily said sitting up to look at her hip.

"Yeah. Really. I didn't do much other than pull it out and put the bandage on. See." Dr. Torres said pointing to the bandage on Emily's lower left hip.

"Cool." Emily said with a smile.

"Ok. Em, mom and I are going to run home and pick you up some stuff. Clothes, Pjs, bathroom stuff. Any things you want us to bring specifically?" Beca asked from her seat, phone in hand to type it down.

"Umm... My computer, headphones and pad sets." She stopped for a moment to thing. "Oh.. And a bunch of sticks, mallets and stick tape." Earning a sideways glacé from Chloe finished with " If I'm going to be stuck here for more than 2 days, I'll want it. It's either the pads or anything with bounce back..."

"Fine. We'll be back in 30 minutes. Don't do anything your mother would do." After she finished, she kissed Emily's head and headed out the door.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous cause the Latino doctor flirted with me earlier." Beca said placing a kiss on her forehead.

As Emily sat there she realized how much of her life had changed in a few hours. She knew the road would be long, but this road has rest stops and plenty of support.

- **-end of chapter-**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update! I am starting to find the path I want to take with this story. How did you guys feel about Alex's stutter? It wasn't originally planned, but I just made a fried who over came stuttering and they said I should include it, so I did.**

 **And FYI Emily is a percussionist and Alex is a brass player.**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **BBBBBBYYHYYEEEEEEE**


	6. Getting Set Up

**A/N: anything in italics from now on is Alex's stutter. I'll let you guys read it how you think it sounds. Just remember, it's pretty heavy.**

 **3rd person point of view**

Emily had been set up in the room first, about 25 minutes before Alex showed up. Emily had already fallen asleep by the nurses brought in Alex. Once they finished hooking up all of her equipment, they left with a reassuring nod toward the parents.

"Hey, we're going to go to the house too pick up some clothes and stuff for you. You want us to bring anything special?" Stacie asked, knowing the response. Ever since they had been allowed back into the room, she hadn't spoke.

Her only response was a nod here and there. Though Stacie hoped that this question should hold different results. With a nod both Stacie and Aubrey's heart fell.

"Are you sure, sweetie. No computer, no books, no instruments..." The last one caught her attention. "Emily asked Aunt Beca and Chloe to bring her drum pad things. We could bring you one or two of your instruments?"

 _"Could you bring one or two?."_ Alex replayed, not even looking up from her bed.

"Yes we can. Well also bring your computer." Standing to kiss her forehead she spoke "Mom and I will be back in a little while." Stacie then walked to the door and waited for Aubrey to walk over. After Aubrey kissed her forehead the exited the room hand in hand.

 **-in Emily's room-**

"BECA DID YOU FIND THE DUFFLE BAGS YET?!" Chloe yelled as she folded her daughters clothes. So far she had packed 3 pairs of workout shorts, 4 pairs of sweatpants, 5 short sleeve shirts, 2 long sleeve shirts, some underwear, bras, and socks. She had already gathered her bathroom things, so now she needed the duffle bags. "BECA, BABE, LETS GO!"

"Hey cool your jets red, there right here." Beca said walking into the room 2 bags in hand. Handing one to Chloe so she could begin to put the folded clothes in. "Hey which pad set or sets should I bring the snare, tenor, or the set?

"Babe, the only difference between the snare, tenor, and set is the number of pads. So if you bring the set pads and the 2 small tenor pads she'll have all 3." With a nod from Beca she began to back the pads and stands.

Once Chloe had finished with the chothes she went over and helped Beca. Opening the box on top of the desk Chloe couldn't help but laugh. They box was for Emily's sticks, mallets, and tape. There were sticks of different colors, different head sizes, different tapped grips. Not know which ones to bring she grabbed 3 pairs of normal sticks, tenor sticks, hard mallets, and soft mallets all with no grip tape. After putting them on top of the pads and packing her computer bag they were ready to return.

 **-in Alex's room-**

Stacie and Aubrey were both helping pack a bag for their daughter. After the clothes and other essential items were packed in one bag, it was time for the 'fun bag'.

They packed her computer, music, and some of her favorite books into the left over space of the other bag. Next they grabbed 2 cases, one longer and the other short. The longer one held a tenor trombone, while the shorter held a trumpet. As they carried the bags and car Stacie remembered the day Alex told them she wanted to do band.

Stacie couldn't have cared less which form of music Alex took to, as long as she took to one. Aubrey on the other hand wanted Alex to be a future Bella. So when her only daughter told her she wanted to play an instrument, she was disappointed. The disappointment lasted for 7ish weeks, until the day of her first concert. They day after the concert Aubrey was on the band boosters website, trying to find out how she could be more involved.

They finished loading the car up, and started toward the hospital.

 **-in Emily and Alex's room-**

Emily was asleep, and Alex was close to it, until she heard something from her right. Upon looking she saw Emily shaking, and almost kicking in the bed. Alex didn't know what to do. She was scared to call out for help, not knowing what would come out. Did she try to help her herself, if she could get there. With all these wires, tubes, and monitors connected to her she'd be luck to get out of the bed.

As Emily got more violent Alex began to freak out. Both of their heart rates began to rise.

 **-in the nurses station on the Peds wing-**

Lexie Grey sat in the nurses station talking to her new interns. She was giving them a rant because of a complaint. Once she finished she left and entered the on-call room. She had 14 hours left on her 36 hour. And Mark Sloan was not making it any easier.

Outside the on-call room the interns were gossiping, not doing what they were told to do. They were told to watch the monitors to keep an eye on the patients, on this level.

As the elevator came to a halt and opened to reveal the head of Peds surgeon and an orthopedic attending. They were talking about what color to paint their daughter's, Sofia, room. Callie had suggested yellow, while Arizona thought blue would be much better.

As soon as they approached they nurses station, they heard 2 sets of erratic heart beats, one was much worse than the other. "What are earth are you doing!?" Callie said.

"Ugh.." Was the most coherent thought said from the first year interns. While the interns were listening to Callie tell them off for not paying attention, Arizona went into room.

The first thing she noticed was 1 was awake and 1 was asleep. Walking up to the one that's awake, she noticed a monitor for brain activity. There was only one person on the Peds floor had that monitor. Walking up to her, talking in a quite voice.

"Hey, hey. It's ok Alex. Can you tell me what is happening to Emily right now?" Alex just looked down, almost in shame. "Hey. It's ok. I just need to know what I can do to help her. Ok?"

 _"She was asleep and it just started."_ With a nod Arizona walked over to Emily and began by trying to control the shaking. She could control the arms but not the legs, and vise versa. Arizona knew that she wouldn't be able to do this by herself.

"CALLIE. I could us some help in here!" A Latino at full speed ahead came barreling into the room. She grabbed Emily's neck loosely, so she didn't cause herself harm. Arizona then took a flashlight to both of her eyes, trying to wake the girl.

Emily sat straight up into Arizona, hitting heads with her. Upon the collision Emily laid back onto her forearms. "Oww. What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. It's to be expected with the traumas you went though. Is your head ok? We collided really hard." Arizona said stepping up, pulling out her flashlight.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's fine." She said waving them off. After Arizona and Callie exited the room, the girls fell into a comfortable silence.

 **-in the parking lot-**

"Babe, there's a spot right the-" as Chloe tried to finish her sentence another car took the spot.

"God..." Beca mumbled under her breath. Upon seeing who exited the drivers seat, she let a bird fly. Stacie stepped out of the car, and returned fire. Walking up to Chloe's side, Aubrey said "there's a spot, 2 lengths down. Stacie just wanted to give Beca a hard time."

 **-end of chapter -**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter Beca will have to deal with her job catching up with her family. What will happen... Thanks for reading.**

 **Later guys.**

 **BBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. I MESSED UP

Hey guys... I messed up. I posted chapter 6 twice. I'm still working on 7 cause it's really long. So I'll post it as soon as I am done.

And a huge shout out to Cappsy for pointing it out to me. You rock man.


	8. The Past 19 years

**Ok, here's the correct chapter.**

 **3rd person point of view**

 **Once again I do not own post of these charters, only the OC's and the plot.**

It was 11:30 when Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey returned to the hospital. When they returned to the main floor of the building, they became lost very quickly. Each time they had been guided by either a doctor or nurse, so they didn't know how to get to the Peds wing.

So they stood their, in a shape that resembled a circle, debating which way to go. After about 3 minutes, someone finally took pity on them.

"Which wing are you trying to get too?" Asked a short woman. She had on navy blue scrubs and a lab coat.

"The uh... Kids? Wing." Beca asked looking over to Aubrey.

"Yes. The Peds wing, room 307. It had a window facing an apartment complex." Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand, signaling that it was enough information. The blonde had a tendency to give too much information- word vomit if you will. And sometimes this word vomit, would turn into real vomit.

"Oh. Well I'm about to head that way, need to check on a patient. I'll lead you their if you'd like." With a nod from the 4 women she started towards a set of stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Chloe said with a thousand watt smile.

"I'm Doctor Miranda Bailey, General Surgeon. And you lady's?"

"I'm Chloe Beale-Mitchell and this is my wife Beca." Her statement earned a nod from Beca.

"Beale-Mitchell? That sounds familiar." Dr. Bailey said, looking up form the stair case.

"And I'm Aubrey Posen-Conrad and this is my wife Stacie." Aubrey said quickly, not wanting Bailey to think that much about Beca's last name. They all knew it was a possibility that someone would recognize her, it was part of her life. The record companies wanted to only but Mitchell on her albums, but she always said that wasn't her last name anymore. And ever since she won 5 Grammys for production and 3 for her own singing- which was unheard of until Beca came along- she was noticed, and followed more.

 **-in Emily and Alex's room-**

Emily was crying. Crying so hard she was close to throwing up.

"Dude... Do you want help?!" Between laughing and crying she asked across the room. Alex was currently trying to make her way to the bathroom attached to the room. She had been trying for the last 10 minutes, but with all the wires and cords and tubes and ever other thing you could think of attached to her she couldn't get more than a foot from the bed.

" _No I can go pee by myself_!" Alex responded with a certain tone in her voice.

"Really. Cause from where I'm sitting you can't get more than a foot or two from the bed!" Emily said scooting her butt to the edge of the bed, where her one leg could hang out. Dropping her head, Alex looked up, brushed the hair out of her face before responding.

" _Yeah... I could us some help. My head hurts, people can barely understand me, and I really, really need to pee._ " Earning a laugh from Emily, she held her hands out.

"Here, if you grab my hand I'll pull the monsters, and IV thingy." Looking straight into Alex's eyes she finished. "And I can understand you, so if your BFF can, anyone can. And at least you can walk..." Looking down to her pant leg that hangs flat.

" _Hey, don't think like that, Em. In a little while I'll be giving speeches and you'll be running marathons_." That earned a laugh from both. " _Ok that may not be true. But you'll be walking normally!"_

"You should have know that wouldn't have come across correctly!" Both were now laughing.

It was quite a sight to see. Emily holding a IV thing with a heart monitor on the top, the other hand had another pole with Alex's brain monitor on it. Alex was holding Emily around the waist so she didn't fall out of the bed. The door was shut, and when Dr. Robbins and Torres left they had turned the main lights off.

So when Dr. Bailey opened the door, she was shocked. They knew they weren't supposed to get out of bed, let along be somewhat standing and laughing. As soon as the light hit Emily and Alex's faces they stopped, and looked up, like a deer in headlights.

" What in dear lord..." Dr. Bailey said, opening the door the rest of the way, letting light fill the room. Upon seeing them Stacie and Beca began laughing, earning a disapproving look from Aubrey and Chloe, which made them stop- very quickly.

"INTERNS COME HERE!" Rang out from the somewhat short doctor. Quickly a group of 4 first interns filled the room, followed by Lexie Grey who had given up on taking a nap. "Now would anyone like to explain to me why you didn't notice them get out of bed?" Dr. Bailey said as she and Lexie made quick work of getting both back in bed. Seeing that she had shaken them up enough- for now- she finished with " Head back out to the nurses station, and wait for me there. GO."

Once the first years where gone, she turned her attention to the girls. "Now, would you girls please explain to me what on earth you were doing out of your beds?" Dr. Bailey said crossing her arms, in between Emily and Alex's beds.

"Yeah, Alex, please explain." Aubrey said standing to the right- Alex's side of the room- of Dr. Bailey.

"You too, Em." Chloe said walking up to the foot of Emily's bed.

Emily had inherited Beca's skills in lying when it came to Chloe and Aubrey. One time she forgot to clean her room, and went ahead to hang out with Alex. Once she started walking over, Chloe called Aubrey and told her. Aubrey then spent 15 minutes talking to her, while Alex and Emily ate snacks together. Not more than 35 minutes after she left, she had returned home to clean her room.

"We... Ugh.. Alex... She needed... To... Ugh..." As Emily continued to ramble, Alex intersected.

 _"I need to pee. So I got up to go pee, I do it all the time."_ Alex said matter-of-fact-ly.

"But you, both of you, are seriously injured. It's about 19 hours after you have both had a major surgery. I believe that you should both be using bed pan," she got a look of discussion from both "but Dr. Robbins believed that it would only make your conditions worse. So next time, call in one of the nurses, or if it comes to it... an intern." With a nod Dr. Bailey left the room.

As she exited a nurse came in. "Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, there's a group in the lobby asking for you. They told me to give you a message..." With a nod from, both Chloe and Beca, she continued. "They told me to give you this." Handing be a piece of paper- she waited at the door for a response.

 ** _Why didn't you tell us you were here, Beca? We always fit a way to get the perfect shot!_** At the bottom was a clip art of a camera, and next to it was a magazine logo.

"Oh mother f*cker! Are they still here?!" With a nod from the nervous nurse, Beca pulled out their phone. She called her record label to tell them. The said they would quickly sent the lawyers and a security officer.

 **-8 years after graduation/ 6 years after marriage-**

"I SAID NO GOD D*MN IT! I AM USING MY LAST NAME, MINE. NOT ONE I USED TO USE. THE ONE THAT I NOW LEGALLY HAVE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Beca said slamming her fist onto the table. Chloe had wanted to come with her to the meeting, but Beca said she would be fine. It was just a contract renewal, and nothing major would happen.

Beca would go in, grab a pen, smirk into a camera, sign the contract, and be back before Emily woke from her nap. Apparently the lawyers hadn't gotten that memo, and wanted to keep her last name Mitchell, not Beale-Mitchell. Chloe and Beca had gotten married 6 years ago, but she signed the 8 year contact before then. So her last name would stay Mitchell on anything she produced or was in.

She was now nominated for 4Grammy's, and the label and lawyers wanted her last name to stay Mitchell. It was what the awards would say, and they wanted it connected to their label.

"Ms. Beale-Mitchell, please sit dow-" one of the lawyers tried to say, but she was interrupted by Beca.

"MY NAME IS BECA BEALE-MITCHELL, SO ITS MRS. BEALE-MITCHELL NOT MS. BEALE-MITCHELL! YOU KNOW HOW MANY RECORD LABELS HAVE BEEN EMAILING, CALLING, AND SENDING ME STUFF THIS WEEK TRYING TO GET ME TO COME TO THEIR LABEL AND NOT STAY HERE! ALMOST 17! I COULD WALK OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW AND HAVE A NEW JOB IN UNDER 5 MINUTES!"

This wasn't the first incident with this label. When she first began, one of the higher ups tried to sell her work as his. That didn't last long. Then you had the guy who would leave Chloe alone, he practically verbally harassed her at company get togethers. After she produced an album for Katy Perry, almost anyone who was something wanted to work with her, so the job bended to her will now.

And the threat about leaving was real. She had gotten calls, emails, and gift baskets asking her to join their labels. She had given it real thought, especially one of them. It offered her a 3-part office. One recording booth-full of instruments and all sorts of fun things-, one mixing room- full of all the equipment she could ever dream of-, and an office attached to it. That offer was from Sound Affects. Even though the label name was a horrible pun, it was still a great studio, label, and deal.

Turning Beca exited the meeting room, heading to her recording booth. It didn't have much in it, only a few pictures, a coffee mug, a thing of whiskey, a thing of paper and pens, and her computer and headphones. Picking up her backpack she began to pack. After it was all packed up, she picked up her cell phone. Redialing a number, she held it up to her ear.

"Hello, this is Rebel from Sound Affects. And since Sound Affects the future, how may I direct your call?" Said a perky voice, with some accent on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, this is Beca Beale-Mitchell. I'd like to take your boss up on a job opening." Beca said with a cool voice as she took the building keys off her key chain.

"Oh. Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, I'll forward your call, one moment." As the run of the mill hold music played, Beca exited the building walking towards her car.

"Hi this is Anna" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"And Brittany, we run Sound Affects. I hear you'd like to take us up on an offer." Said another voice.

"Yeah, I would." Beca said as she laid her backpack in the backseat.

"Awesome." Said the voice from the beginning, Anna. "When can you come in to discuss your contract?"

"How about 20 minutes?" Beca said pulling up the directions on the cars GPS system.

"We look forward to seeing you!" Was all they said before hang up.

 **-10 years after graduation/ 8 years after marriage-**

It was Grammys season again. After her win 2 years ago, earning 4 Grammys, she had taken time off to help with Emily and a new born Dani. Once she had returned, and produced an album, she earned 2 Grammy nomination for that album. These nominations gathered everyone's attention, especially the paparazzi. So the simple date night she had planned for Chloe, had gone to shambles. They had been out to eat, when they got spotted. They tried to drive away after dinner, and they thought they did when they reached a park. So they exited the car and began to play and have fun with one another.

It was simple, easy, and really them. Not the show the put on in public view, but really them. That was until, Beca fell, laid on her wrist the wrong way. If theirs one thing paparazzi love more than pregnant stars, or even scandals, it's an injured star.

After hours in the emergency room, it ended with Beca making 2 Grammy acceptance speeches with a black cast that had drawing by a 7 year old Emily and a 4 year old Dani.

 **-12 years after graduation/ 10 years after marriage-**

They were not supposed to follow today. Specially today of all days. It was Beca and Chloe's 10th wedding anniversary. Beca first noticed the black SUV on their way to drop a 9 year old Emily and a 6 year old Dani at Aubrey and Stacie's. She had planed the whole evening.

Dinner on the pier. Then they would walk around the park. And finally they would return home, where Chloe's vocal range would be tested.

She had even called ahead to the restaurant, which never ever happens. The restaurant was a home town feeling diner that's food could cure wars. The only reason that they found it was because they got a flat tire, in the rain.

She debated on calling either Anna or Brittany. They would send a group of ex-football players, who's arms were the size of Beca. However this means that they would be in the restaurant, and on the walk with Chloe. After almost missing a turn she went back to the road.

Chloe could see that Beca was debating, because when she does her eye brows squish together. thats when she realized a black van had been following since the they exited Aubrey and Stacie's neighborhood.

"Beca, why don't we go home, order Chinese, and a nice and long bath together." Chloe said staring into Beca. She knew she could get Beca to do just about anything if she asked correctly.

"I mean.. I planed the... Chlo we can go if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like too." As Chloe spoke Beca shot death glasses on the rear view mirror.

Though Beca hated to admit it, but the evening Chloe had given her, would be one of her all time favorites.

 **-present day/ 19 years after graduation/ 17 years after marriage-**

This is not happening, is all Beca can think when she looks out the window and a line of black and white vans fill the street, out of the courier of her eye she sees a flash, a camera. The space below the window quickly fills as shuts the blinds.

The room is calm, for the situation. Aubrey and Stacie are sitting in one chair together, quietly talking. Emily finally feel asleep, and Alex is close to it. Chloe isn't in the room, but outside is it in the nurses station. She's explaining the situation to all of the doctors, nurses, and interns. It only takes her 15 minutes, but for Beca it seems like an eternity. Once she renters the room, she takes a seat next to Beca.

"Ok. We're good now. They said that the would have a security guard at the end of hall, both sides. They also said that if we call ahead before we come over, they'd clear a spot right next to the garage entrance."

"Well I guess we wait the storm out now." Beca said as she got comfortable, placing her feet on the end of Emily's bed.

 **-end of chapter-**

 **Sorry about posting the last chapter twice. I thought I would make it up to you guys with this long chapter. I originally planned to split it in half, but I felt you guys need a thank you for not flipping out.**

 **Most of this was to show you guys a little back ground about how I plan Beca and Chloe's past. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **IMPORTANT: I will not be posting this Friday. Last year I lost my grandma on that day. She gave me a love of the water, and the pen. I want that day to be about her, and nothing else. After the 11th I will be back on my normal posting scheduled, maybe.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry about my mistake. See you guys in about 2 weeks.**

 **BBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	9. Early Morning Walk

**3rd person point of view: focus on Beca.**

 **Once again I don't own most of the characters, the ones I do, you can tell.**

 **Ok, now on with the chapter.**

Beca's feet were numb. She must have fallen asleep with her feet up on Emily's bed. They were higher up than her body, so they had fallen asleep. Chloe was leaning against her left side, while Emily was wrapped up -almost tangled- in the sheets on her bed. According to her watch it was 4:57.

As she tried to move so the feeling would return to her feet and lower leg, Chloe burrowed deeper into Beca's side. She mumbled as she tried to get comfortable again.

"Chlo... Chlo, wake up." Nudging her, a pair of bright blue eyes opened up. "Let's go for a walk. My feet need to wake up." They both quietly stood and made there way to the door. With a creak they exited to the hall. They walked hand in hand, until they found a large walk way.

The walk way had a side that faces the main floor of the lobby. The other opened to a large glass window that showed the nights sky. The stars seemed to fill every single space of the sky, and light the whole world up with light blues and dark purples.

"You know what this night reminds me of, Chlo?" Beca's asked as she looked at Chloe as the woman looked at the stars with wonder.

"The night you proposed." She responded with a kiss on the neck.

"Ugg...um.. Yeah, totally." Beca said sheepishly, not wanting Chloe to know what she thought of.

Even in her sleepy haze, Chloe Beale-Mitchell could get the true response. She side stepped so that Beca was practically in her jacket, and in a low quite voice asked "is that really what you were thinking of Mitchell?" As she finished she placed a kiss in a certain area under Beca's ear. As Beca mumbled some response, Chloe kissed another time this time a little lower. The exchange continued until Chloe reached Beca's chin.

"No, Chlo, I was think of hood night." She said defeated.

"Oh. The one where Aubrey threatened you?" Chloe asked, knowing completely which one she was thinking of.

"No."

"Oh, so the one where you and Fat Amy scared the new Bella's, then drank the all of Barden University A cappella groups under the table?" That evening was funny, getting a drunk Beca and Fat Amy home was funnier, but the highlight of the whole even was the morning after. Both Amy and Beca were bitching all of practice, which made Beca's leading not so good.

"No. Come on Chlo you know which one I'm talking about..." Beca said, almost sounding guilty of thinking of it.

"Oh... You mean senior year. We we had no new recruits, due to Fat Amy's show. It's ok babe, no one blames you. We won worlds didn't we."

"No..."

"Oh... You mean THAT year. The one when we finally got together." Chloe said, finishing the trail of kisses down Beca's neck.

"You make it sound romantically. We were really close to being drunk, and it was in the back of Stacie's car. AND Stacie and Aubrey tried to go there to do what we were there doing and we got caught. I mean I had go to through the whole 'you hurt my best friend and wolves will rip your vocal cords out" speech." Beca's rant ended with a heavy sigh.

"I always wondered, how did you ever get into Stacie's car?" Chloe's question was true, she never did know.

"Stacie leaves it unlocked so if she comes back with a partner she doesn't have to fiddle with the door and 'ruin the moment', she started still does it when ever they come over to any of the Bella's houses, or a fancy dinner." With a shocked look from Chloe, Beca finished with. "What, do you think that they have a reason to be 45 minutes late, and we get ding-don ditched that often?"Chloe had always assumed that's what happened, but she never wanted it to be true.

Off in the distance, Chloe saw the sun beginning to come into view. Looking over to Beca, she asked "what time is it Becs?"

"Umm... Almost 6. We should probably start heading back toward the room."

"Fat Amy's brining Luc and Dani by right?"

"Yeah, at about 12:30." The walking in the comfort of the quite, until they reached Alex and Emily's room, where a bunch of doctor were running to.

 **-end of chapter-**

 **I'm evil, I know. Hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **So I have been thinking about changing Stacie's job. I have decided that she will be one of the following, and I want your guys help to decide. She could have any of the of the following majors, and the job that goes with it:**

 **1.) Engineering**

 **2.) Biochemistry**

 **3.) Physics**

 **4.) Theoretical Physics**

 **5.) Theoretical Mathematics**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE**


	10. Early Morning Walk, Into Trouble

**3rd person point of view**

Aubrey is going to kill Alex and Emily.

 **-at about 5:15- about 20ish minutes after Beca and Chloe left on their walk-**

'em...em...Em...Em...EM..." Alex whispered across the room trying to wake her, while not waking up her moms. After another round of whispers, Alex is greeted by Emily's birds nest of hair. "Em, you want to go for a walk?"

"You woke me up to for a walk at this forsaken hour?" Emily replied laying back down, twisting into the sheets.

"How do you even know what time it is, it could be like 8?"

"If the suns not up, then I'm not up." She mumbled into the pillow, trying to dig deeper into the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Come on Em. You don't have an IV, nor do I. They took my head thing off last night... Come on..." Alex said, standing up and leaning on Emily's bed.

"Fine," Alex realized she had wo- " but you can't say anything for a week about my practice pads." Emily knew what she was doing. Alex hated when Emily practice on them, she always said 'use a real drum, or don't use one at all.'

"Fine." Alex moved to the left of the room, getting a wheel chair to push Emily.

 **-in the hall-**

They made it past Aubrey and Stacie with no problem. The nurse at the main station was a different story. They had to hide behind a half wall, until she went to get a refill of coffee. Once they past her, they were home free. They walked around for a little while, before entering an elevator.

"What do you think the 'H' stands for?" Alex asked, side stepping to look down at Emily.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Emily said as she pushed the button. The elevator ride seemed to last forever, before coming to a stop. As the doors opened, a cold blast of wind hit them. They were on the roof.

As they exited the elevator, the found some golf clubs, golf balls, a grill, and some fold out chairs. Alex handed Emily one, before wheeling her over to see the city lights. They sat in silence for a while, thinking about the last 72 hours of their lives. They had gone from normal, well somewhat normal, juniors in high school to patients in a hospital.

Alex had been one of the two lights in her parents eyes. She took after Aubrey, mostly, in personality. You were on time 45 minutes before hand, and late 15 minutes early. Though she did have a rebellious side form Stacie. And she had Stacie's smarts. She was on her way to graduate early, and get a full ride to college. She was supposed to meet with 3 different college admissions officers over the past 3 days, but clearly that didn't happen. She was always proud to speak her mind on controversial subjects, but she always did it with confidence.

Emily was Beca. She had Beca's sleeping habits and her sense of humor. She had her style, and talent with music. Emily had heard the drums once, when she decided she wanted to play them. It started out simple, a small drum pad and bell set. Nothing special, just something any 4 year old would be given. Though when she was in 6th grade, she started taking it seriously. And by the time she was in 9th grade, she could play every percussion instrument the school district owned. From marimba to glockenspiel to tenors to spoons to snare to tom-toms to cow bell to synth to bongos to gong to cymbals to bass drum and to drum set. She joined the marching band, and became the first sophomore to be a drum major in school history. The marching band won state, and went to nationals where the placed 3rd. And this year she was supposed to be head drum major- first junior to be head drum major-, and have a solo in the piece.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Alex asked, not taking her eyes off the waking city.

"Happen when? Tomorrow, today, 2 weeks?.." Emily looked over to Alex, who returned the look.

"I don't know, all three?"

"Well later today my mom and your mom are going to kill us."

As Alex laughed she said "Which ones!?"

"Which ones do think!" After the laughing died down, Emily continued. "And for the future, I don't know. I don't want to be here for long, but I probably will be. I heard the blond Doctor talking to our moms, and she said that the would start testing stuff tomorrow. So I assume we'll know how long we're going to be here soon."

Alex was hoping for a more cheerful answer, which see didn't get. "Well, Debby Downer, that was depressing." The sun had just completely risen as she finished. "Wow, that's beautiful."

"Do you have your phone, I left mine in the room?" After a nod, Alex pulled it out. "What time is it?" Alex's eyes went wide in fear. Holing up the phone you could read 8:49. The had been gone 3 hours and 34 minutes, and they were dead.

- **in Emily and Alex's room at 6:30** -

"Would you care to explain to me, HOW YOU LOST TWO PATIENTS?!" Dr. Robbins yelled at the 3 first year interns assigned to her for the week.

"Well we we in the on call room, talking on the beds in between rounds. The must have left after our last nightly round at" looking down at the chart, the intern stopped for a moment. " about 5:10" as the intern stopped, they took a half step behind the other two.

As Dr. Robbins turned to Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe, and Beca she asked "Did you guys hear anything, or see them leave?"

"No, we" pointed to Beca and herself "went on a walk about 5 in the morning. Becs here couldn't sleep, and needed to wake her legs up." Chloe said as she looked over to Aubrey.

"we didn't either. We fell asleep about 25 minutes after Alex. After that I don't know, I didn't wake up until you came in the room." Aubrey said looking up to Dr. Robbins. "Is it common for patients to do this?"

"Ok, I'm going to send all of the second year interns looking for them. And yes, it happens every now and then. Usually it's a simple as they wanted to walk to the cafeteria, or take the stairs. Don't worry, we'll find them in no time."

 **-2 hours later- in Emily and Alex's room-**

Aubrey and Chloe have decided if Emily and Alex aren't already dead, they will be when they find them. They had been gone almost 2 hours now. The interns and checked the whole Peds floor, as well as the one above and below it, twice. They were now fanning out around the rest of the hospital.

Beca and Stacie sat in the corner of the room, quietly talking, which was a large contrast to their wives loud angry voices that filled the room.

"You know I understand what every button on a control board and what it does, but I'll never understand my wife." Beca said, looking over Stacie.

"I've gotcha beat. With a PH.D. in physics and theoretical physics I know how most of the know and unknown universe works, and I still don't understand Bre." Stacie said, boasting her two PhDs in Beca's face.

"When are you going to stop rubbing your PhDs in my face?"

"Hmmmmmm, let me think….. Never!" Stacie said laughing.

Her win over Beca was short lived as a loud, angry voice filled the room. "Stacie are you even listing to me!" Aubrey said from the other said of the small room, music louder than she needed too.

"Yes, dear I am." Stacie said she side glanced to Beca, making a whipped motion.

"Do you have some thing to add, Beca?" Chloe added, calling Beca out on her motion.

"Other than you look beautiful, no." She said joining Staice on the small walk across the room.

Seeing the stress on all of their faces, Stacie said "What could the possibly get into, their just our kids." Before she realized, it was too late. Aubrey and Chloe had launched in a full essay why that was not a good thing. Most of the reasons were from Beca and Stacie's college years, and A Capella initiation nights.

- **-end of chapter-**

 **Next chapter were looking at Dani and Luc saying hi. And at a look into the nightmare Emily had.**

 **Until next time guys.**

 **BBBBBYYYYEEEEEE**


	11. Caught

TL CH10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On the roof xxxxxxxxx

"OMG WHAT? How could we have been gone almost 4 HOURS?!" Alex yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"Dude, we watched the sun rise, the whole thing. And it's pretty high up there now so, logic." Emily said coolly. Emily was like Beca in a bad situation. Cool and calm, until all hell breaks loose. Then she gets a little stressed, but not much.

"How are you so relaxed?! Our moms are going to kill us!" Alex was the opposite. She was acting as though all hell broke loose, when really the door just shook. Alex, in the simplest terms possible, is Aubrey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robbins and Torres were having a rough day. Sofia was sick, and they lost two patients. Robbins head was going a million miles an hour, and Torres could see. When Robbins tired to push the Peds floor button, Torres stopped her.

"Callie, what are you doing? I need to check and see if they found Emily and Alex yet."

"Your no good, if your head not there. We are going to go and clear your head, ok." With a nod, Torres pushed an elevator button. One with a H on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was talking so fast, Emily didn't know how her jaw didn't snap off. Suddenly she stopped, mid-sentence. What had interrupted her was the most terrifying thing Emily had heard since Aunt Stacie explain how her moms got together, an elevator ding.

As soon as the door opened, Robbins and Torres were running. The first check their hearts, and a bunch of other vitals, since they had missed 2 check ins. Next Torres checked Emily's bandages, and Robbins checked Alex's neck for any signs of another brain bleed. They got them back in the elevator, before Robbins started to yell.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING UP THERE?! What would have happened if one of you needed help, or something worse happened?" She then stopped, and moved to the back of the elevator.

Alex turned asking "why'd you stop yelling? I was sure we would get yelled at more." After she finished, Emily slightly slapped her in the leg.

"Oh, you will be. With how angry your moms are, I don't need to."

Emily and Alex were both dead and they knew it.

xxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's short, but I like it. Ok I know what I said last time, but this popped in my head so it happen. This week has really been crazy, I'm kinda impressed I was able to write this much. My other story didn't get updated- but will be hopefully by Sunday- so feel special guys.

But next time it will be Dani, Luc, and Fat Amy.

And what will the kids think when their told they have to talk with a physiatrist.

And one last thing. I'm leaving the physiatrist unnamed for a while, but out of the following which do you like the best?

1.) Dr. Anna Camp

2.) Dr. Natasha Negovanlis

3.) Dr. Sharon Belle

4.) Dr. Alexis Knapp

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	12. New schedule

Sorry guys, no update today. It's been a really busy week. I had something to do everyday and evening so I had little to no time to write.

Both of my story's are getting the same update, which is this.

I'm on fall break starting tonight, so I should be able to write a few chapters ahead. Once fall break ends I'm on a really crazy schedule for swim season.

We have morning practices 4 times a week from 5:45-7:00. We have regular practice from 3:15-5:15 everyday. We have weights on Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday's from 5:20-6:20. And on Saturdays I have practice from 7-10.

So what I'm trying to say is

I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE(after these next two weeks) BUT IT WILL BE EVERY OTHER WEEK.

Next week I will update on both Wednesday and Friday. Then I will update the next Friday. Then it will be every other Friday.


	13. Seeing Everyone

The first thing Chloe and Aubrey did was cry. Then they stopped, and it got real quiet for a minute. Then it real loud. The interns who were connecting Emily and Alex to IV's and heart monitors left quickly after they were done. Beca and Stacie stood in the corner, almost trying to hide.

About 20 minutes after they started yelling, they stopped. It got really quite for about a minute until a large, blonde, Australian entered the room, with a loud "What's up aca-children?!" Dani and Luc were in close tow to her, before Chloe saw Dani.

Dani's stitches on her cheek to forehead was scabbed over and looking disgusting, and the stitches on her arm stuck out from under her shirt. Chloe began to cry, and Beca looked horrified. Her both of her sweet baby girls was hurt.

Chloe hugs Dani hardly, and the teen yelped out in pain. Chloe stepped back out of fear. Dani had on a baseball tee, and the black arm started to turn darker and wet and warm. Stacie stepped out into the hall and got someone who could fix her stitches. A doctor stepped in and started to fix them.

xxxxxxx later in the day xxxxxxxxx

Dr. Robbins, Torres, and Shepherd came in with large packets of paper. Torres handed one to Beca, Chloe, and Emily. And Shepard handed one to Aubrey, Stacie, and Alex.

"Ok, we're here to talk about what it's going to be like while your here. Were do one of these meeting like things every three weeks. So as of right now you'll be here for three weeks. Emily, Doctor Torres will be assisting me with your case. And Alex, Doctor Shepard will be with yours. Now Doctor Torres will talk with you about what kinds of things you'll be doing." Doctor Robbins said, before sidestepping to let Torres take the lead.

"Ok Emily, you had a Trans Femmoral amputation,chick just means above knee. So far you have been on a medicine to stop phantom pain, which is something that will happen at some point. It's when you feel like your leg is still there, but it's not. You will be doing physical therapy twice a day, and when your there you can decide if you like using crutches or a prosthetic, which really is just a plastic leg. So our goal of the physical therapy is mobility, function, and to get you comfortable." Once Torres finished, she stepped back and let Shepard step forward.

"Now yours will be a little different, Alex. We don't know how bad something could be, so I hope you enjoy little tests. You do two sessions a day of weird little odd jobs that would seem simple, but you may not be able to do it. You'll also do a session of speech therapy everyday, so you can get your stutter under control." Shepard finished, and took a step back behind Robbins.

"Ok, you'll both be woken up at about 7ish." Emily was

Not happy to hear this. "You'll both have checks at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Lights out is at 10." Once again Emily was not happy to hear this. "And last but not least, you'll be meeting with one of two therapist. On Monday's, Wednesday's , and Sunday's you'll have Doctor Anna Camp. And on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Friday's. You'll have Saturday's off." Once Doctor Robbins finished, Emily finally reacted.

"We're meeting with a who?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxx

It's not Wednesday, but here you go. You won't get one on Wednesday, but you'll still get Friday. You'll get one next Friday, then every other Friday after that.

Hope you enjoy.

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	14. What I See

I thought that you guys would like to know what I picture when I'm writing.

This is Dani Stacie Beale-Mitchell.

(Sharon Belle)

This is Luc Alexander Posen-Conard.

(Dylan Sprouse)

This is Emily Jamie Beale-Mitchell.

(Hailee Steinfeld)

This is Alex Michelle Posen-Conrad.

(Bridgit Mendler)

This is Doctor Natasha Negovanlis.

(Natasha Negovanlis)

For Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie, just image them a little older. Beca's hair is a little grey around the edges, same as Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe's hair is still pretty red just a little less bright. Beca's 'ear monstrosities' are still there but a smaller.

Stacie dresses a little more conservative, but she's till proud. She wears a lot of pants and flats because it's easier for her at work. She also has a tendency to forget to take her lab coat off when she gets home, so most nights at dinner she has it on.

Aubrey dresses in dresses and a lot like she does in the movies. She wears a lot of dresses to work, but there mostly one or two colors, with a cardigan on over it. She carries a bag with her that has work in it at all times.

Chloe's just as proud and hands on as you'd think. She wears crazy pattern dresses to work, and always as some form of candy on her. She has lunch with either Aubrey or Beca everyday. She always try's to make dinner when Beca's had a long day at the office.

Ok I know I posted like 4ish hours ago, but I wanted you guys to have an idea of what I picture as I write. I always have trouble reading other stories cause I create what they look like.

If you guys like this, I'll do another after I get a few other charters I'm cooking up right now.

I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope the pictures are close to what you thought.


	15. Schedules

"A therapist. You guys had a very traumatic experience,and since Emily already had a nightmare you gu-" Doctor Robbins was interrupted by Chloe.

"Emily what's this about a nightmare, baby girl." Chloe said moving to sit at the end of her bed.

"It wasn't that bad mama, just a little one." She said, clearly lying though her teeth. Everyone could tell that she was too.

"Em, your like mom, you can't lie to me. Or anyone else in fact." Chloe stood and moved closer, taking her hands in.

"I'm ok mama, and Doctor Robbins, I don't need to see either one of them."

"I'm sorry Emily, I already put it in your chart and they should be stopping by here an-" Doctor Robbins was interrupted by two ladies walking in and laughing. Once was average hight, black hair, dark shirt with black leggings, no lab coat, eye liner, and a small note pad with a pen. Emily thought that she looked like the picture of mom in college.

The other was a little taller, blonde, and seemed to be more proper. She had on a bright flower dress on, neutral make-up, a tablet with keyboard, and a large binder with multiple colored pens in the front of the binder. She began to talk first.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Anna Camp, I've been a therapist here at Grey Memorial Hospital for 7 years. I graduated from Yale university in 2015." Once she finished she looked over at the other.

"I'm Natasha Negovanlis, I've been here 4 years. I went to Silas University in Styria, Austria. So do you guys have any question before we leave?"

"Why do we have to do this, I mean I'm fine" Emily said, looking over from the therapist to Robbins.

"Well you've been though a traumatic experience and we don't know what could spark a memory and make you have a flash back." Doctor Camp said giving the by the book answer.

"And if you don't think you do, we can just no talk, it's up to you durning it. But if you don't talk then we'll meet again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again an-" she was interrupted by a slap on the shoulder from Doctor Camp. "Nat, stop it." Was also whispered durning this exchange.

"Anyway you guys will meet with me tomorrow." Camp said before letting Robbins talk again.

"So tomorrow you'll both have a check in then breakfast at about 7-7:20ish. Then you guys can work on school work or lounge around, but at 10 Emily you have your first physical therapy of the day and at 10:45 Alex you have one of the small test sections. Lunch and the second check in is at about 12-12:30. At 1:30 Emily you'll have your second physical therapy session and Alex you'll have the speech therapy with either Doctor Camp or Negovanlis, then you'll head to your second odd little test section. Emily then you'll be done until 5:45 when you meet with either Doctor Camp or Negovanlis.

Alex your at 4, and dinner is at about 6-6:30. You guys are once again free to do whatever, but you have to be in your room at 9:45, and lights out it at 10-11. It depends on the floor nurse in charge that day."

Once Robbins finished they all exited the room. The group takes for a little while longer, and Amy had to leave at about 4 to go and have dinner with Bumper. At about 5:30 Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were saying their good byes. It would be the first time that they left them at the hospital by themselves for more than an hour. Before they left Dani went to her backpack and pulled out an electric drum pad head kit. If you put it on your practice set it can make them sound like the actually thing. It was Bluetooth, so you could play it on your phone with or with out headphones.

"Mom and Mama left this at home. I assumed you'd get tired of the dull bounce back sound. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dani said as she hugged her.

"So I can do a bunch of stupid stuff?" Emily fired back.

"You know me so well!" Was all Dani said as she was the last one to exit, closing the door behind her.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked turning toward Emily's side of the room.

"Well I for one am going to put all of my stuff together, and get my clothes out in the small cabinets." Sliding of the side of the bed, into a wheel care Emily set out on a mission. It took both of them about an hour, but everything was where they wanted it.

Emily had all of her practice pad in the corner, along with a chair and stand for Alex. The small cabinet under the tv now was full of their clothes. They asked if they could move Alex's bed a little closer so they could talk at night, and the nurses let them. Now the small couch that had been shoved into the corner beside Alex's bed could actually be sat in.

They went to bed at about 9:30, and Emily got great sleep. That was until about 1 in the morning when she had a nightmare.

xxxxx end of chapter x xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I like this chapter cause it sets up future things I plan on doing.

See you guys later.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	16. The First Whole 24 Hours

Emily's heart monitor started to go crazy. Nurses and doctors quickly filled the room, but they didn't turn the light on, because they didn't know Alex could sleep though a hurricane if it happened. But she couldn't sleep though people running into her bed. After someone noticed she was awake, the lights came on.

Emily woke up, and was sweating and crying. People tried to comfort her, but she told them all to leave. What she did next would come as no surprise to anyone that know Beca, Emily, or Chloe. She hopped over to to the drum seat, put her headphones on and started playing away. It started out as different random things but quickly turned into a song.

Alex recognized the song, and decided to join her. She stood and put together her trumpet and its dampener. They played every song from 6th grade till now. A total of 42 songs. It was 6 a.m. when they finish, then they began the songs they knew from jazz band.

A nurse came in and was a little disappointed that they never tried to back to bed. Once they knew that the floor was up, Emily took off the small volume, and Alex switched from the trumpet to tenor trombone with no dampener. They played everything from jazz to classical, and Christmas to pop. They ignored the breakfast that was on the tables and continued to play.

It was 9:45 went they finished every song that they knew how to play. Emily got in her chair again and pushed herself to the door. As she got out of the room, someone tried to push her. She immediately told them she could do it, and proceed towards the ortho wing.

She made her way to the physical therapy room and began working with Jeremy, the person who will be working with her until she leaves. She tried on a leg, and hated every second of it. She felt even more restricted than without it on. She then tried one of the standard pairs of crutches. They weren't that bad, but it wasn't walking. She didn't even walk, just stood while holding them, and just stood with the leg on - but she knew it wouldn't be walking.

She got all sweaty and didn't know why. She barley did anything, and was dripping in sweat. She returned to her room and took a shower. Alex was still gone, so she sat down on the drum set seat. She started playing something out, before she realized it she was sweaty again and had broken 4 sticks. She had a blister starting to form on her left hand because she had been trying to prefect a new trick. It was where she twisted the stick as she hit the crash symbol practice head.

Alex entered the room with a nurse behind her, ready to check their vitals. As soon as she saw Emily she walked over and started to move her over to the bed.

"Emily, you can't push your body this far. You barley got sleep last night, and you just pushed yourself really hard in PT today. So you shouldn't go on and play that thing with all of your drum set so bad that you get sweaty." Nurse Jackson said taking her heart rate and blood pressure.

"Your not playing it right if you don't get sweaty. Trust me, I've been playing for a while. And the blister will go away at some point, it's not even that bad. I've had ones that were like purple, it was cool." As she spoke nurse Jackson became horrified, and got the bandages and things to clean it.

"This." Holding her hand up showing the blister "is not good. You've already have a weakened system and anything could get you sick." Once she finished, she left shaking her head at Emily's antics.

xxxxxxxxxx at Alex's therapy session xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat it Doctor Camps office. It had flowers, a large window that was uncovered, and a large chair facing a stereotypical therapist couch. She sat on it uncomfortable and wouldn't move. Doctor Camp sat across from her just looking at her. She was taking notes, and that concerned Alex.

"So, Alex, what do you want to talk about?" She asked looking up from her computer and taking her glasses off, and placing them on the table next to her.

"Nothing really." Camp gave her a suspecting look.

"Ok, then. So tell me about yourself, Alex." Putting the glasses back on, she picked up the computer again.

"Well I mean you can read all about me. I assume that you've already talked with my schools councilor and teachers. You've probably already built a profile and are editing it as we speak." Alex shot back, she didn't like when people tried to understand her.

"Well do you want to tell me what I know about you." After a nod Doctor Camp continued. "Well I know your smart. All AP classes, doing very well in them too. Your quite talented, musically. You sing, a little, and play a lot of instruments. Your band teacher wouldn't stop talking about you. She said she'd miss one of her best students. You're focused, know what you want. You seem to be very perspective, so why don't you tell me about me?" Camp asked, she wanted to see how Alex would see her.

"Well your organized. You've moved the cup to your left four times since I came in. You like to be right, and if your not you study the evidence until you could get it right. You used to act an-" she was interrupted by Doctor Camp.

"How'd you figure that?"

"You have programs in frames behind you. They look a little older, and done by high schoolers and few by colleges. And If I'm not mistaken, that's a drawling of you as Maria in The Sound Of Music."

Camp was impressed, and a little disappointed. It was the end of that day's meeting, and she hadn't gotten to where she wanted to be with her yet. "Ok, Alex, that's the ending of today's meeting. I'll see you in a day." As Alex stood, Camp said one more thing. "And if you try to do this to Doctor Negovanlis, you'll be in a bad place. She doesn't like when people try to do what she does." With a nod Alex left the room.

xxxxx when Alex and Emily see each other in between xxxxxx

Alex was on her way back from her second odd job test, when she saw Emily at a window. Checking her watch, she noticed that Emily should be in the middle of her session with Doctor Camp. Sitting next to her, Emily spoke before Alex could.

"I know, and no. I'm not going to go. I don't need too." Alex could tell that Emily was saying it more for her own sake, than Alex's.

"Really, cause last night we played music from 2-9. And your about to fall asleep in your chair." Before Emily could speak again, Alex stood and grabbed the wheel chair bars. She got up to push her towards Doctor Camp's office, only to see her in the hallway. Emily realized what she was doing and said something quickly.

"Alex, Alex don't you do this." Emily tired to put the breaks on the wheel chair, but Alex pushed to hard. They could hear the last few seconds of Doctor Camp's talk with the nurse, and it involved where Emily was.

"Oh, she's right here Doctor Camp!" Alex slightly yelled, getting her attention. As she walked over, she took Alex's place at the handle bars on the wheel chair.

"Oh, Emily. Lucky for you I don't have any other sessions today, so we can spend plenty of time together." Doctor Camp said, as she pushed her towards her office.

"Oh, what a joy for me." Emily says, as she leaning into the wheel chair. Doctor Camp laughs, and continues to push her towards the office. She knew this session would be like pulling teeth.

xxxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxx

Ok, the next chapter should be very interesting.

And this the last 'regular' update. The new schedule begins now.

See you then.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	17. Filled With Music

xxxxxxxxxxxx so this would be about Emily's session with Doctor camp, but I couldn't find any inspiration for it. So instead you got this xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx and FYI there's been a time jump, you can figure out how much by reading xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca couldn't sleep, so she sat in her office for almost three complete days after they left the hospital. Chloe had gone to bed at about 10 on the third night. Chloe had tried to get Beca to come to bed with her, but she refused and said she wanted to work.

Chloe had figured out from the beginning of their relationship that Beca would barricade herself into where ever she worked on her mixes when she was stressed, confused, or worried. In college it was her room or the radio station. When they moved into their first apartment it was the tiny darker corner of the bedroom. Once she got a job at a record company it was her office there.

Once she made it in the music world, they moved to a larger house. The house had a total of 5 rooms. One master, two for their daughters, a guest room, and Beca's office. Her office was her safe place. It's where she practically lived during the record company shift. Chloe would come in and help her to bed at night, and in the morning there would be a Beca sized empty space in the sheets. Every now and again there would be a flush heard throughout the house. Chloe would bring in breakfast, lunch and dinner; and take it when she brought the next. A small bit would be eaten, but not much.

She always made it a point to make it to her bed at some point in the night, but when Chloe awoke the next day, Beca's side of the bed was still made. Beca hated pulling all nighters because she enjoyed laying next to Chloe before she fell asleep. She also didn't like to do them anymore because Chloe began having contraction in the middle of the night and Beca wasn't there to help. She had fallen asleep in her office and hadn't been woke until Chloe was screaming in pain because she couldn't move, it hurt to much. Beca didn't leave her side that night, until she passed out on Stacie's shoulder after being awake for 49 hours.

When Chloe came in to check on Beca the next morning, she still smelled of hospital. She was almost falling off the desk, and still had her headphones on. The next thing Chloe saw, broke her heart. Beca had a small amount of tears coming from her eyes. Lightly shaking her on the shoulder, Chloe guided the small DJ to their bed, and tucked her in. She then went downstairs where Dani was making breakfast.

"Morning mama. Where's mom?" Dani asked looking up from the pancakes on the stove top.

"She's asleep, she stayed up all night. I'm going to be heading to Stacie and Bree's later. She's going to work on writing a press statement to release. Your welcome to come, but Doctor Camp wants you to stop over for a visit. Em is apparently being hard to talk to." Dani laughed as she flipped the pancakes.

"I wonder where she got that trait from? Yeah I'd be happy to swing over. Hang out for a while, then make her uncomfortable. I think I can handle that."

"Yeah, she called me yesterday. She tried to skip out on her first meeting with Camp, and yesterday she didn't even talk to Doctor Negovanlis. Camp wants to try to make her talk by having you there to help things along." Taking the plate from her daughter, they moved to the table. After they finished, Chloe cleaned up and made a place for Beca. She put it in the microwave, and grabbed to post it notes. She placed one on the microwave, and took the other to her room.

"I'm going to for a run, then head over to the hospital. I'll walk so you don't have to take moms car." Beca's car was meant for a DJ more then a Chloe. Chloe had a car that fit the mom who's a teacher type. Beca's car was a two seat convertible that was red with black leather seats. Chloe hated driving it, she enjoyed the mom mobile more than the midlife crisis; they had began to nick name the cars.

"Dani I don't really want you going out like that. The paparazzi are on the hunt for you and Luc right now. So you can take the mom mobile, and can you run on the treadmill today, please." Chloe knew that Dani hated that thing. She always said it confined her, and didn't let her 'run free'

"Yeah mama, sure" Dani took off for the treadmill, while Chloe went to the midlife crisis and started towards Stacie and Bree's.

xxxxxxxx After Dani's run and a few hours later xxxxxxxxxx

Dani was about to leave when she stopped to run in and get something. Once she had it, she was on her way. She arrived at about 5:40. Emily and Alex were playing a song from 9th grade. So Dani opened the case she went into get earlier and pulled out a baritone saxophone. She entered the room and joined them on a down beat.

The song was quite, delicate, and lacking in percussion. Emily did some simple bass beats and high hat things, or at least tried to because of her leg, but it was focused on the upper and lower parts. Alex playing the high part and Dani playing the low part. They had loved this song, In Heavens Air by Samuel Hazo. They had practiced so hard to get it right, and why they played it at the concert there wasn't one eye that wasn't a little misty.

Sometimes throughout the day they would leave the door to their room open. The whole Peds floor would fill with whatever song they played. They used their tablets to read and play newer music for the little kids on the floor. The nurses would allow kids to come in and play with them. They'd teach them how to hold them and a few notes.

The Peds floor became a place to be. The music would hit you as soon as you exited the elevator or stair well. People from all over the hospital tried to make it by at least once a day to hear them. Today was even more special because there were more people playing now. They finished In Heavens Air, and moved on to Procession Of The Nobles by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. The transition from light, connected, loving music to hard, sinc opiated, militaristic music was well done.

When Doctor Camp arrived to take Emily, after her first meeting she wanted make sure she didn't get 'lost' again, she heard them playing. Before she could get in to steal Emily started on some rock song. The vocals played by trumpet and bass by barri sounded very good, but the percussion seemed off. Camp moved so she could see into the room, and saw Emily struggling to play. She couldn't play the bass drum and high hat at the same time. This seemed to frustrate her because she seemed to hit the pads harder. By the time the song finished and she hit the last note, the drum stick broke in half and flew one while the other went the opposite. Camp saw her time to strike and took it.

"Emily, it time for us to talk." Camp said sticking her head into the room. She got a grunt in response and moved to get the wheel chair. Dani put her barri away then joined them on their walk to Doctor Camps office.

xxxxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I promise that next chapter will be about Emily's session, or Beca waking up. One of those.

See you then.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	18. Emily Talking

Beca finally awoke when sunlight slipped though the blinds, onto her face. She turned over, hoping to reclaim her past dream state, but it was too late. She grabbed her phones and began to check all of her social media.

First was Facebook, cause it was her least favorite. All of the posts seemed to still be about the explosion at Emily's school. Next was Twitter, something that always seemed to brighten her day after angry soccer mom rants. She scored though her feed, and checked her notifications before moving to her email.

Her email always seemed to be full, so she gave up actually checking it. If it was important then they had her personal email or could text her. Next was Tumblr, one of her favorites. Sure she hated how the design of the site changed every other week, but she enjoyed it. She found a gif of a cat that had rainbows coming from its mouth and saved it.

She had a collection of gifs that she used instead of words when Chloe texts her. Chloe has a habit of texting her with a long rant of a text, and Beca's response is a gif of something funny or stupid. Beca then noticed that there was no red head in bed with her. She sat up and listened for a moment.

The house was always full. The Bellas, Emily and Dani's friends, and just random things meant that the house was never quite, so the silence was odd. She then saw a bright orange post it on the TV, Chloe's signature.

 **Beca, I'm going to Bree's for a while. She, Staice and I are going to write a press thing for your work. There is pancakes that Dani made before going to see Em. Text me when your up!**

 **Love you!**

Beca grabbed her phone, unplugged it, and walked to the bathroom.

B: I'm up.

B: And why didn't you wake me up, I would have come with

C: Good morning sleepyhead!

C: And you looked so peaceful, which was new for the past few days. We're just about finished with the writing. We're going to go get lunch if you want to join us.

B: Sure

C: Be ready in 45 minutes xoxoxoxox

xxxxxxxxx Emily's session xxxxxxxxx

"So, Dani tell me a little about yourself." Camp said as she took her seat.

"Well I'm Chloe's biological daughter, I play instruments but I enjoy to sing more, and I have one sister."

"Ok then. So Emily how are you today." Camp picked up her computer before looking at the girl.

"I'm fine. Don't need to be here at all." Emily looked out the window and then just kept staring.

"Oh really Em. Then why did you text me last night." Dani shot back, knowing this would get her sister to talk.

"I don't know, I just wanted to talk. I barely did though, you kept talking about you!"

"Well I would have stopped if you told me something. You just kept telling me ways to help"

"What was I supposed to say! 'Hey Dani, just texting cause I can't sleep. Anything I try to it happens all over again!" Emily yelled, before she realized what she had done. Dani had tricked her into saying it, and Camp had been there ready to scoop it up.

"So. It happens again, what do you mean by that?" Camp said, typing away furiously as she spoke. Emily made a small grunt noise and then turned back to the window. "Emily, please. Now that you said that I'm going to talk about it, and so is Doctor Negovanlis."

"Um, yeah. Anytime I fall asleep it all happens again." Emily said quietly turning back from the window.

"What do you see when it happens." Doctor Camp tired to hurry her response a little, seeing that there was only 8 minutes left.

"It's like the explosion happens again, then I'm out of my body. I see other people, my friends, dying. Then I'm here. The doctors are all moving around me, talking to me but it's so far away. It's the same thing every time." As Emily finished, no one spoke. It stayed quite for a few minutes.

Dani didn't know what to think, so she didn't. She moved over on the couch and allowed Emily to lay on her side. Doctor Camp was speechless too. Her and Negovanlis had tried for multiple sessions, different tactics, and completely different personalities to get her to say something. And in under five minutes Dani had gotten her to talk, and tell about her nightmares. Seeing that this couldn't go any farther, Camp spoke again.

"Ok ladies, I think that's enough for today. Dani it was lovely to meet you, and you are welcome back anytime. And Emily, that was great. I'll share what happened today with Doctor Negovanlis and you two can talk about it tomorrow."

As Emily and Dani exited the room they began to laugh and talk. "You know I'm never going to let you live this down right. I'll use it as leverage in the future." Emily said looking up to her sister.

"Oh I know. But remember, I've got stuff too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this. I'm thinking about introducing a new character but I don't know yet.

See you guys December 11th.

Happy Thanksgiving, or happy not Thanksgiving if you don't celebrate it. Hopefully you all still got great food.

BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE


	19. Talking

Once again I want to say, sadly I do not own any character in this fan fic.

Emily and Dani made there way to a window with some chairs. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking. "How are mom and mama?" Emily asked, not taking her eyes off the view of the city. She hated the hospital and everything it stood for right now, but the view was breath taking. It was the only thing keeping her sane in this place.

"Well you know mama. She's doing her best to hold everything together. She's even started to sing old Bellas music, not the random stuff, so I knows she's not sleeping as well and she's anxious. Moms barricaded herself in her office for the past few days. She seems to be easing up on it a little."

"And you?" Emily had always know Dani would take care of others before herself. So a while back she took it upon herself to help Dani. Now that she's not at the house, she can't.

"Well I mean I'm as fine as I can be. I've had a few nightmares that you'd die, but other than that nothing else."

"How's Aunt Bree. She must be close to going crazy. The thing thing keeping her almost sane is Aunt Stacie, isn't it."

"You are very right. Both are a little shaken, but which Bella isn't. Aunt Amy's stopped by a few time to go see mom. Aunt CR stopped by yesterday with food from everyone's favorite diner. Aunt Stacie's even been easing up on the lab hours. She's actually made it on time, a little early almost, to a Bellas dinner for once. Even Aunt Lily's been hanging around the house. I have a feeling that's the reason we don't have paparazzi vans outside." Both girls got a laugh out of that. Aunt Lily is a five foot nothing, who scares six foot somethings that got assigned to 'protect' their house. After about two days it was clear they weren't needed.

"I'm glad to see some things have never changed." Both continued to laugh, until it died down. The sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"So how are you?" Dani asked breaking the silence.

"I've been better. This place is everything right now. I haven't been outside since we drove to school that morning. Everyone's so nice. They want to help you, their payed to help, but I don't want their help. I need to learn how to do stuff again. I haven't been 'allowed' to stand, get out of bed, go to the bathroom, or get dressed by myself in days! I haven't been able to do anything. I want my independence back, I want my life back." Emily grunted and shook back and forth in her chair.

"Come on Em, let's get you back to your room. It's past your bed time.." Emily smacked the side of her sister.

"It's 6:42! Just cause I'm being treated like a 67 year old doesn't mean I am!" They both returned to the room and found Alex playing a video game.

"Yoooooooooo!" She yelled as she tried, and failed, to complete a level she had been stuck on for a while. "Wwhhat are wwe doing ffor dinnner? I suggest piizzza."

"Im cool with pizza. So, the next big questions are where are we ordering from, what kind, and how many?" Dani asked pulling out her phone to call a pizza place.

"I suggest onne cchhese annd ttwo muuah-rooms. Annd which evvver is clossest." Alex said, before tossing the controller away because she had failed the level once again. Once the controller stopped bouncing on the bed, Emily picked it up then turned her chair to face the tv.

"I'm cool with that. And Alex, you need to take down that barrier before the door opens, or the room will flood, which you already know." Once she moved through the door, she gave the controller back, then moved to the bed. A nurse moved into the room to help, but Dani shook her head. The nurse stopped for a moment, but Alex also shook her head.

The nurse took the sign, smilied, then returned to her station. Emily took a few shaky breaths before pushing herself out of the chair. She stood wobbly on one leg, turning before almost falling over. Dani was by her side quickly, helping her to stop from falling. Emily slightly shoved her, before hopping up onto the bed.

"Told you I could do it myself." Emily so proudly boasted from the top of her bed.

"Yeah sure Em."

"Hey! Be nice, I'm injured." Emily said back with a bite in her voice.

"Your going to be using that the rest of my our life aren't you?" Emily just smiled and shook her head. "So, have you guys made any friends here."

"Emm, ssure hass." Alex said form her bed.

"Oh, what doesn't that mean." Dani asked, turning on the spot.

"He's just a friend-" Emily was quickly interrupted by Dani.

"He?"

"Yeah, I said I was bi, remember." That had been big news in the family, but all they ever remember was Fat Amy. She first said 'I aca-knew it!' Quickly followed by 'looks like one of them doesn't fall far from the ginger tree.'

"What's his name"

"Benji."

xxxxxxxxxxxx End of chapter dxxxxxxxxx

I'll see you in a week

BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE


	20. Dani's Not Leaving Yet

TL CH?

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own most of this.

Dani continued to pester Emily about this 'benji' fellow. At about 9:45 a nurse came into the room to tell her that Alex and Emily would need to go to be soon. Dani decided that she should probably get home too. Taking her barri, keys, and a slice of pizza she left the girls for the night. After an interesting elevator ride with two doctors, who barley waited for her to exit the elevator before kissing, she began to walk to the mom mobile. Her path was interrupted by the scum of the earth who lived off other people lives, or paparazzi for short. There were only 8 or 9 of them, but the flashes were still blinding.

Beca and Chloe had taught them from a young age that they would have to deal with the paparazzi. They taught them to hold their anger and frustration in till they knew they were alone. They taught them to not say mean words or to even acknowledge them. Dani hadn't had to deal with them as much as Em had because Beca had already taken a small step back for performing for producing by the time she was born.

Dani raised her arm to cover her eyes from the flashing bulbs, but in doing so her arm scrapped a camera all the way up to her shoulder. She let out a small yelp as her shirt arm started become a scarlet color. The flashes became more rapid as she turned around to head back into the hospital. She enter a hall and made her way to the lobby, by now the paparazzi had stopped following her.

She hadn't realized it, but she had begun to leave a trail of bold drops. This attracted many doctors and nurses alike to the empty lobby. She was quickly surrounded by doctors who took her barri case and put her on a gurney. She told them she could walk, but no one seemed to listen. As they wheeled her to the surgical wing where someone would sew up he arm, the pasted Doctor Camp's office. The commotion in the hallway attracted the attention of her, were she saw Dani. Quickly standing and following, she waited until they stopped to talk to her.

"Dani, what happened?" She inquired. A surgical intern enter the door and began to move around the room. He gathered supplies and placed them on a wheeled table before moving over to gather materials to start an IV. He placed them on the table before exiting.

"I was trying to leave. There were paparazzi outside, I assume waiting for me. I put my hand up to cover my face like mama and mom always said to do. I think a camera lens scrapped my arm and this happened." She started to sit up, but Camp put her hand on her good arm. "It hurt to lay down, that's why I was sitting up." Camp moved her hand before helpline Dani sit up.

A doctor entered the room, and she looked very familiar. "Hello, I'm Doctor Robbins. I think we meet a day or two ago. Your Emily's sister right?" Dani nodded before Robbins continued. "Well I'm going to stitch up your arm, ok? Before that though, I'm going to start an IV so we can give you a pain killer before I do that." Robbins talked while she worked. She got Emily all set up, and then got out a needle. Dani visible moved away, but Camp grabbed her hand. Robbins got the IV in and started Dani on a pain killer before saying "I'm going to give that time to set in. I'll be back in about 30 minutes." And with a smile, she led the room.

Camp stood and took a seat at the end of the gurney. "Would you like me to go get Emily?"

"Um, no. I'm kinda scared by hospitals, so do you not mind not leaving?" With a small smile Camp shook her head yes. "You can text her though. Even though the nurses say lights out is at 9, Emily and Alex both stay up till 11, but you didn't hear that from me." Handing her phone to Doctor Camp, Dani leaned on her good arm side and closed her eyes.

Doctor Camp opened the messaging app and went to Emily's name. She slightly laughed when she saw that she was the past texting topic. Emily told Dani to not come to the meeting with "Doctor Crap'. She said that she didn't need it and it was a waste of time. The name was sort of endearing in an odd way. She then texted Emily.

Hello. This is Doctor Camp, also know as Doctor Crap. Dani was on her way out when the paparazzi saw her and her stitches came undone. I am now with her in the surgical wing so Doctor Robbins can sew it up. I will also be calling your parents from her phone to tell them. If you come, you better have a nurse pushing you because you extruded yourself today, both physically and emotionally.

She was quickly responded to asking the room number. She texted her back before stepping out on the now sleeping Dani to call her parents.

\- at Beca and Chloe's house-

"Beca! I swear to god if you are pooping in our bathroom before I take my bath I will kill you!" Chloe yelled as she made her way into the bathroom, only to find an almost naked Beca in front of a bath with candles around it. They began to kiss, only to be interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Chloe pulled away and looked at he phone to see it was Dani. She picked up the phone and put it on speaker so Beca could hear if anything about Emily was said. "Hey Dani! How was Em today. Did she finally talk about something?" The voice that responded was not her daughters.

"Um, hello Mrs. Beale-Mitchell. It's Doctor Camp. I was calling to tell you that on Dani's way out some paparazzi were waiting for her and her stitches on her arm came undone. She's now asleep in the room I'm outside of, waiting for the pain killers in the IV Doctor Robbins gave her to kick in before Robbins closes them." The phone was silent for a second.

"Well be there as soon as possible. Does Emily know yet?" Chloe asked as Beca ran to the closet to get clothes on, and she went back downstairs to get her shoes.

"Yes. I texted her from Dani's phone before I called you. She should be here any moment. I'm going to go back into the room now, so if Dani wakes up she's not alone. I will see you soon Mrs. Beale-Mitchell."

"Call me Chloe, please. And thank you, it's very kind of you to go back to be with her. I will see you soon." Beca came downstairs, keys in hand, ready to go.

-end of chapter-

Happy holidays guys! I hope you're all having a great time.

I will be going on a trip from December 27th till January 2nd. I usually do a huge chunk of my writing that first week, then come back and edit it and add little thinks the seconded week. I don't want to say that there will be no update on January 8th, bit I have a feeling it'll be shorter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hope you enjoyed the update. And if you guys have any suggestions for side plots, characters, a new couple, or additional ideas I'm always looking for them.

See you later

BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE


	21. Shaken Awake

I own almost none of this, sadly.

 _Beca was crying._

 _Emily was dead._

 _Chloe was crying._

 _Dani was close to dying._

 _All the Bellas were there but nobody was talking._

 _A doctor walked in, with a grim look on his face. He walked directly to Beca and Chloe. He stopped, looked around the room, and returned his grief stricken gaze to them. "I'm sorry to say that Dani is de-"_

As Beca was shaken, the world started to return to her. Emily was alive, and waking her. Chloe was curled into a blanket next to her. Dani was asleep in a separate couch.

"Mom, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep." Emily said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Your not going to be able to back to sleep, are you?" Emily asked as she removed the covers and began to swing her legs over the edge.

"Probably not, but I'll just lay here. Enjoy the moment. Why are you getting up?"

"Bad dream as well. I usually sneak into my wheelchair,go watch the stars from a window that's all by its self. You want to come?" As Emily stood ever so quietly and hopped over to her chair. Beca stood, stretched, then pushed Emily out of the room.

xxxxxx END OF CHAPTER xxxxxxxx

It's short, but it's ok. I wrote this last night at about 11. Next update should be heartfelt and longer.

Hope you enjoy,

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	22. Early Morning Talk

Emily and Beca sat in the window for a while. The sky was clear so the stars could be seen for miles. The sat in silence for a little while before Emily spoke. "So what was the nightmare?" Beca sat silently before begging to talk.

"The same one that is the reason I've been staying awake for a few days now. I keep thanking that your dead, Dani is close to dying, and mama is a mess. I am too though. All of the Bellas are there, but no one including Aubrey, isn't talking. " Emily was shelled shocked. She had learned from the best on how to hide emotions and feeling. She had only seen Beca at her best, also know as the after Chloe affect.

Chloe had been able to get Beca to open up, somewhat. She was still closed off in a normal persons setting, but with friend or people she had know. For a little while it was like a sliding door. Open one moment, but slammed close another. She opened up each day with Chloe a little more. The Bellas noticed it. The team dinners had more conversations, drinks on Friday nights had an extra $3 for Beca's drinks.

Dani and Emily had never seen their mother at her low. They had never seen her before Chloe could help. They had not seen the long nights of no sleep, the meals that hadn't been touched. The worst of it was high school, everything seemed worse. In college the freedom helped. She was able to dictate what she did and when.

Beca thought that she had opened up all the way in college. She was sure that this was the most open she would be in her life. Then Chloe happened. It was a rocky start and it took a lot of shots to get it to happen. Beca, Chloe, and most of the Bellas don't remember that night. However Fat Amy remembers making her special shot, nicknamed by herself 'the Aussie', and then kept pushing them toward Chloe as Stacie did towards Beca. Everyone remembers the next morning though. Then again you can't forget seeing and hearing your Co-Captains 'doing the do' as the rest of the team slept in the other room.

"Did you tell mama?" Emily asked.

"No. I don't want to stress her out more. With you here and Dani's still injured." Beca's word tapered off as she spoke.

"Tell her. Trust me, talking can help. I learned it the hard way." The sun had begun to take the sky. They both realized that they should head back to the room. Gathering the blankets they had on, they began the cold walk back to Emily's room.

xxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello. I'm not dead. I was sick/to busy. I'm sorry. I'll update again next Friday.

See you sooner than normal,

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	23. Breakfast and Bed

As they the room they noticed that Alex and Dani had both already awoken. They sat on the bed lightly talking. Chloe was laying down on the chairs with a blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. Beca had learned the hard way to always have an extra blanket on the side of the bed. Chloe had stolen her side of the heated blanket and comforter more times than she could count.

By the time Chloe had woken up Alex and Emily had been taken to do things. Emily should be 25 minutes into her physical therapy session and Alex should be doing speech therapy by now. Dani had returned home to shower and relax. Chloe took a moment to take in her surroundings. She stretched and yawned as her back popped from sleeping in an abnormal way.

"Where are the girls?" Chloe asked as she stood and continued to stretch. Beca told her where each girl had gone before suggesting that they go find breakfast place to eat. The decied on a mom and pop style diner about 20 minutes away. They settled into their seats and order pancakes and bacon each. They talked about this and that for a while. Chloe had the feeling that something was off, and she decided to finally take action.

"Becs, what's wrong? You've seemed a little off lately." Taking a bite of her bacon, she waited for her reply.

"I've... I've been having nightmare. I think that Emily dies and Dani is more injured than she is. I've tried not to sleep as much as possible lately." Beca slightly chuckled before continuing on. "I've actually gotten a lot of work done. I finished an entire album and wrote a little for a single I think I'm going to record with CR."

"Bec, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chloe asked taking Beca's hand from across the table.

"I wanted to be strong for you." With that Chloe took a 20 and put it on the table. She walked Beca back to the car before driving home. They didn't talk on the drive, but Chloe kept her hand on Beca's. When they returned home Chloe marched Beca upstairs to their room. She laid down and patted the space next to her.

"Your going to lay down and sleep. I'm going to lay down right here and be there for you if you have a nightmare." Beca knew better than to argue so she laid down. Chloe snuggled up to her side and rubbed small circles into her back. Beca didn't even notice when she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxx

Hello. I know that is chapter is short, but in my eyes this was a big step for Beca. Tomorrow I'm competing at sectionals for my swim team. After that I should have a lessened swim/life schedule for about a week. After that we're gearing up for divisionals. I plan on writing next week like a mad man.

I'll see you next time,

BBBYYYEEE


	24. Sleeping And Sleeping

Beca slept and slept and slept and slept and slept. She slept in a dreamless sleep for hours. The sun peaked and then set. Chloe fell asleep at some point but she woke up when the sun began to rise again. Beca was still asleep when Chloe woke up. She checked her phone to see all 327 text messages. A hundred or so were from random people. About 130 were from her mom, the rest of the family, and Beca's dad. About 154 are from the Bellas group message. The topic line drove from Emily and Alex to Fat Amy's modeling shoot. The last 43 were from Dani and Emily. As a family they had a group message, so the girls had a tendency to text in it.

Beca finally began to stir around 12:30, and she was awake by 1. They laid in silence, both wanting to say something but neither did. Beca sat there and just stared at Chloe. She does this quite often, claiming it always reminds her why she fell in love. After another minute of quite Beca nudged Chloe before saying "I call a date night." Beca stood and walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

"Becs, babe, don't you think it's a little odd for a date night. I mean Em in the hospital and all. What about Dani? Where would we go?" Chloe was being undressed by Beca, before she was pulled into the shower.

"With Em in the hospital it's the perfect time. We can send Dani to Stacie's or Amy's, or any of the other Bellas. And the where is a surprise, but I can tell you that we will need to dress up." With a smack on the ass Beca stepped out of the shower, leaving Chloe in it alone.

xxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxx

I like this chapter. It what was needed.

I'll see you next time.

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	25. Dinner Date

Beca had called ahead to set their reservations at Nubo Los Angles. Chloe loved to watch them roll the sushi as she ate her meal. Beca loved to watch the gingers face as she was amazed by the precision and speed of the actions. While Chloe was still in the shower Beca texted Stacie and Dani. It was agreed that Dani would spend the night at her aunts house. She then called the restaurant again just to make sure they got her reservation.

By the time Beca reinterred the bathroom Chloe was out of the shower drying her hair. Feeling that her hair had air dried, Beca began to straighten her hair. They worked in a silent harmony. As Beca finished straightening her hair, Chloe needed the straightener. After both girls hair and light makeup were done, the entered the closet.

Beca chose a nicer pair of jeans that were a black shade. She then pulled on a sweater that she'd grown to enjoy to wear when she needed to dress up, but wanted to be comfortable. Continuing the trend of comfortableness she paired it with all black converse. She changed her ear bar that is on her left ear to a silver one with blue strips. She hasn't warn most of her piercings since college, but she continues to wear the left bar and left upper ear piercing, along with the normal lobe piercing. She then took notice of her wife. She had on dark blue jeans with a pink flowing top. Her neck had a simple silver chain with both her and Beca's college ring on it. She paired the outfit all together with a statement watch and black flats.

They got downstairs before Chloe asked "what car do you want to take? I'm kind of worried that the press will follow us. With everything going with Em and all of the rumors about your new album..." Chloe stopped in her tracks.

"What's this about MY new album? I haven't told you anything about it yet. I was planning on it tonight, but I guess you already knew." Beca said as she grabbed her keys. They loaded into the car before Beca lowered the roof to get some sunlight and enjoy the great day before the sun went down.

"I'm sorry. I may of read a little of a gossip magazine. I was just looking though one on my lunch break, when I say you in it. It peaked my interest, so I read it. I mean it was a full page article. And I don't mean just one side, it was a center piece of it. It talked about Emily and everything that has happened lately. It also talked about your 3 Grammy nominations, which I have yet to hear about by the way. And finally in mentioned that you may have an original album in the works again. I also found a song or two laying about, so that made me believe it even more."

"For one I am sorry I didn't tell you. With everything going on right now, I didn't really think about the nominations. I was going to tell you tonight along with the album. I'm trying to get back to the basics. It was like when we were Bellas. I felt like I've lost my style. I'm planning on asking the Bellas to help me with it. Have all of them do the backup singing and even some leads with me cause we all blend so naturally now a days. I've started to actually write an A Capella mash up or two to have us sing for the album. I think it'd be cool to let people know where I came from."

Beca finished as she pulled into the valet service. She looked at the person she was about to give her keys to and immediately felt nervous. The kid look 12 with a face full of pimples. Beca looked over to Chloe sheepishly before the ginger smiled lightly.

"Hello Gavin, how are you doing?" Chloe asked as she patted Beca on the arm reassuringly.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, how are you?" The teen, Gavin said as he opened the door for her.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Beca, you coming babe?" Chloe asked as she reached the entrance of the restaurant.

"Yeah." Beca stood out of the car and gave Gavin the 'hurt my car, and I'll rip you apart' look before joining Chloe at the door.

"Becs, you need to be nicer. Gavin's a good kid, he plays oboe."

"Yeah but I love-"

"Rebecca Beale-Mitchell if you finish that sentence you will not be rewarded tonight." That one comment was able to lock Beca's comment up better than her old emotion walls. Beca listened to Chloe as talked for a little while. "So Beca, when are you finally going to start talking about your new album?"

"I would, but someone keeps talking." Beca said as she put a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"My bad. Your turn now." Chloe said as she picked up her chop sticks.

"Well I already told you most of it. Right now I have about 6 songs completely done, 4 which I've somewhat worked on, and I have about 3 songs I've just started to work on. The 3 I just started on are the ones I want the Bellas to do. I forgot how hard it was to write these things. I mean I know the songs I'm doing, but getting the little things down." Beca angrily picked up a piece of sushi and ate it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Becs. You could always ask Bree to give you a hand."

"Oh no. I am not letting Aubrey help. She'll go back to her dictatorship like in college!"

"Beca! Be nice. You guys made peace and it's all good now."

"I know, but I'm still scared of giving her power over my music again."

"It's your album Becs, she'll understand that."

They finished their meal before Beca drove them home. After she parked the car Beca wasted no time trying to kiss Chloe. Things escalated quickly before Chloe suggested moving things upstairs. Things moved into the bed room. After everything was done Becs got another dreamless night in her wife's arm.

xxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxx

See you later,

BBYYEE


	26. The Phone is Ringing

I don't own most of this.

Emily was subconsciously rubbing her leg. She started doing it the 2nd day, and it became a habit. This time was different though. It was like when she rubbed over the top and sides something was stabbing her. She had never felt something like this before. Expecting the pain to go away she didn't tell anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* This is the next morning

Beca and Chloe woke to a phone ring. Both women had become fearful of the ring because it could mean bad news. They just stared at each other for the 1st and 2nd ring. Beca then sat up and answered.

"Beca Beale-Mitchell."

"Hellos, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell. I'm Doctor Callie Torres, I'm one for Emily's surgeon's. I'm focused on orthopedic surgery." Beca had now taken the phone away from her ear and turned on the speaker. Both women had move closer together.

"We had an issue last night. Emily was complaining about how her leg was bothering her. I came into check it about an hour ago, and I'm concerned. I believe that part of the leftover bone is sitting on a nerve and a blood vessel or artery. If it stays too long her lover leg could die, in simple terms. She's loose all feeling, then blood flow would stop. This would practically kill what's left of the lower leg. If it stays there too long I'm worried that we could have to amputate all the way up to the hip. She would lose 4 more inches, and all chances of wearing a prosthetic. I think if I go in and I can try an exploratory operation. See where the problem is and try to stop it. I need you to say that I can start to operate. I would like to start as soon as possible."

Beca and Chloe just stared at each other. They thought that they were out of the woods. They had thought that their princess was good and on the road to recovery. This changed everything.

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, I need your approval or not."

"I give it. We give it. Will we make it in time to see here?" Beca asked as both her and Chloe made their way to the bathroom to do the basic getting ready things.

"I'm sorry, no. As soon as you said yes I had them start on their way don to the OR. After I get done talking to you, I'll head down. We will be starting before the next hour. When you get here I'll have my intern come out and update you. Everything should be fine. I won't do anything until we know what we are dealing with." Doctor Torres hung up the phone.

"Becs, it's 9:47. We won't see her until after." Chloe said with a toothbrush in her mouth as she tried to pull pants on.

"Your right. We should at least shower. It'll probably take 2-3 hours and it only takes us 20 minutes to shower slowly. We'd be more comfortable and relaxed if we do." Chloe had already started the water by the time Beca finished her sentence.

xxxxxxxx

*This is back to the previous night, like the 1st section was*

Physical therapy hurt worse today. Anytime she tried to move her leg sent out a shot of pain. She hid it during her first visit to the physical therapist, saying that she must have slept on it weird.

The second session she caught on to it. Emily told her that her leg was just sore, and then got sent back to her room. She laid in bed, and then played the drum set for a little while. Then she tried to go to bed.

At about 2:30 a shot of pain woke her up. Her heart rate skyrocketed, and that got the attention of the nurses station. They sent a surgical intern to check on her.

The intern enter the room slowly and quietly. Emily began to act like she was asleep, but did a poor job of it. The intern walked over and carefully put her hand on Emily's leg. As soon she touched it, Emily's eyes opened and she sat up. Hissing in pain, she gingerly pulled her leg to the left, away from the person who touched it.

"Hi, Emily, I'm Jo. I'm Doctor Torres' intern. I'm on call tonight and the nurses paged me when your heart rate when up. Did it hurt when I put my hand on it?"

"What do you think." Emily said sleepily.

"Ok. Do you mind if I turn the light on, but just a little so we don't wake Alex?" With a nod Jo turned on the light.

Emily's leg had a large bruise beginning on the middle left side of her leg. It had a dark center point then tapered out. Jo gingerly placed her hand around the exterior of the circle. Emily hissed in pain once again. Jo then felt around the joint where the hip and leg connect and something felt slightly different.

"Ok. I'm going to have the nurses give you some pain killers and a very small dose of a light sedative, so you get a good nights sleep. In the morning, as soon as Doctor Torres gets here I'm going to have her look at it. This maybe nothing, but I want to be sure."

Jo left the room, told the nurses, recorded her things, then went back to where Karev was still asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jo was waiting for Callie Torres at the doors. Once Arizona gave Callie a goodbye kiss, Jo went in.

"You know Emily Beale-Mitchell?"

"Yes. She's one of my amputation cases. I have a check in with her in a week or two. Why?"

"Not anymore. You have one now. She woke up with a very serious pain in her leg. Had a bruise the size of my hand, dark in the middle then tapering out to normal."Callie had been making her way to the elevator, but then stopped and began to run up the stairs. Jo ran to catch up with her. Once she did she asked "Why are we running?!"

"I think what's left of her lower leg is dying. I can save it, maybe." The entered the room at full speed. After stopping Callie already began to look at her leg before waking Emily. She found out all she had to do was barely touch it. Emily shot up, and her leg moved with her. She practically screamed out in pain.

"Easy Emily, easy. Wilson get me pain killers, now. What you save her last night, but triple it." Jo was out of the room in an instant. "Emily does this hurt." Callie barley put her hand on the top of her leg. When Emily nodded she called a nurse in. "I want all her scans done again, and her parents on call if we need it."

xxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxx

So I totally wrote this in study hall today. I asked my friend 3 simple questions to decide where the story went. I know where I want it to end, but I still need ideas for getting their. These where the questions.

1\. Surgeon or New paper writer?

2\. Leg or head?

3\. Fall or bruise?

Hope you enjoyed the update. And FYI I changed my username to Nugget10.

See you in 2 weeks,

Nugget10


	27. Authors Note: Please Read

I'm having trouble with this story. It's not flowing as well as I would like it to, and I feel like the updates aren't as good as they could be, or should be. I am leaving for a cruise tomorrow, so I hope the change of pace could help the story move agony, I know how I want this to end, but I don't know how to get there.

It's also not helping that I have another story idea floating around in my head. It's for Supergirl and I think I'm going to start writing it as well on the cruise. If you have any ideas send them in before Sunday at 10 am. I get on a plane at 6:30pm tomorrow, and we board the boat at 10am the next day. After that I won't check email or anything until we return on Thursday.

I'm really sorry that this is what you are getting this week, but it's for the better. I will put something out next time, I just want it to be up to my own standards.

Thank you for understanding.

See you next time, .

Nugget10


	28. Waiting

Beca and Chloe arrived at the hospital very quickly. They made their way to the surgery waiting area. They were greeted by a nurse whom made a call to OR-4, which is where Emily was. 10 minutes later they were greeted by Doctor Jo Wilson, who was Doctor Torres' intern. She explained that Doctor Torres was doing everything that she could to save what little was left of Emily's leg. She told them that her bone had shifted and put pressure on group of nerves and cut off part of the blood circulation. She explained to them at things were not looking good, but Doctor Torres was the best. She told them that she needed to return to the OR to help Doctor Torres, but she would return to tell them anything as soon as she knew.

It was 2:30 before they saw Doctor Wilson again. It had been 4 hours since they last saw her. She came out and told them that Doctor Torres wasn't able to reestablish the blood flow, so the leg would begin to die. Before she came out, Doctor Torres was about to begin to cut off that part of the leg. She would come back out and get them when Emily was being transferred from the OR to the recovery wing.

Another 3 hours and 30 minutes later Doctor Wilson came back out. This time she had she had blood on her scrubs. She explained that something had gone wrong. They were doing everything that they could now, but it wasn't looking good. She explained that when they tried to remove the bone a fragment hit one of her arteries. They had just contained the bleed but it was still pretty messy after she left.

The whole world seemed to slow down. Beca felt like she was watching the what was happening from a viewers point, not someone who was experiencing it. Doctors and nurses alike, all passing by. This whole experience had chanced their lives. They had each other in a big bad world that could hurt their babies. Everyone and everything seemed to change something. Beca and Chloe had thought that Emily was out of the wood, but really it was just a break in it.

This also means that Emily won't be able to wear a prosthetic leg anymore. Doctor Torres had removed to much of it for the fake limb to attach too. Emily had been so excited about it because he had finally been able to play the drums the way she used to. When she wore the prosthetic she could easily control the high hat and the bass drum. Beca had been deep in thought for about 30 minutes when Chloe nudged her. Looking over to Chloe, she simply pointed to the screen adjacent to them. By the time Beca looked over, one of the nurses had already turned the sound up and a crowd had already started to form.

"Well if your just joining us I'm Jason Grace, and this Piper McLean, and we are reporting on the group that has taken responsibility for the attack on Lawrence Point High School 2 and a half weeks ago. Less than 30 minutes ago they put up a video on YouTube claiming their attack." The man, Jason, stopped talking and the woman took over.

"They call themselves the Ring, an organization made up of rouge representatives of the states, government officials, and mercenaries. The video has already received 2.1 million views and that number is still climbing. In the video they don't express what their fighting, but they do say they are fighting something. They say that they have been fighting to achieve their goal since 2007. In the video they also claim responsibility for many other older attacks. From school shooting and plane hijackings to corporate espionage and company bankruptcies. We are now going to send it over to Annabeth Chase, who has a timeline of the attacks they have claimed." The screen shifted and now showed a blonde with a long black timeline stretched out behind her.

"So this timeline goes from February 19th in 2007 when the claimed responsibility for a company's bankruptcy to the attack on Lawrence Point 3 weeks ago. You can see that around August in each year is about when the most attacks happen. If their telling the truth, it amazing that they were able to do all of this over 20 years. Back to you, Jason and Piper." Once again the camera moved the focus, this time to show the two anchors.

"Thank you Annabeth. For the families of the Lawrence Point attack and any of the other attacks that the Ring has taken credit for, we extend our deepest condolences. You all must have thought that you were done with the horrid attack that injured or killed someone you loved, and to have it brought up again is cruel. Once again we would like to send our deepest condolences and sympathies to you, your family, and your friends. I'm Jason Grace,"

" and I'm Piper McLean"

"And this had been the 6 o'clock evening news. Have a great rest of your evening." The whole surgical waiting area was fillies with quite whispers, until both Beca and Chloe's phone broke it. Their phones went off the the hook with text messages from all the Bellas, calls from family, and notifications from all social media sites. They didn't have time to check any of them because both Doctor Torres and Wilson were exiting the hall that lead to the ORs. Both doctors were confused to see such a large mass of people in the waiting room staring at the tv, but the both quickly found Beca and Chloe.

"She's ok now." Doctor Torres lead of with this because she saw the worried looks on both of the adults faces. "The bone had shifted and cut off both an artery and a vein. It also shifted to cover a nerve patch. Because it was on the vein and artery it caused a bruise to form, and the reason she was in so much pain was because of how it was laying on the nerve group. She's being moved to the recovery wing right now." Doctor Torres began to lead them toward where their daughter was, before she continued on.

"Because we had to amputate even farther up it now completely eliminates the possibility of her using a prosthetic limb. She'll have to use a pair of crutches from now on. Do you guys have any questions?" Torres asked as they entered the elevator.

"Will it effect how long she is supposed to be here?" Chloe brought up as they exited the elevator.

"It will. She's been training her body to readjust to the amount of weight on her left, and now that she's lost more she'll have to readjust again. It'll be like she's starting all over again. She has to learn to readjust how she stands which is effected by weight. She should be up in an hour or two." Torres stopped outside of a recovery room with a small figure laying in the bed. She then left them to go fill out charts, look around the ER for any interesting breaks or fractures, and possibly let an intern help.

As they entered the room Beca was brought back to 3 weeks ago. Emily was under the blankets with the left side once again much shorter than the right. Her face was twisted almost in pain as she laid there sweating. Seeing her daughter in pain, Chloe exited the room and found a nurse to come look at her. "The sedative is just wearing off quicker than we thought it would. I'll get a doctor to come by and bump up her pain meds." After leaving for a few minutes the intern that greeted them earlier. She did a few things before turning to face them.

"Ok. I bumped up her pain meds for the next few hours. She should be awake in about 30 to 45 minutes. If you guys need anything else have the nurses station page me. I'm Jo Wilson, if you didn't remember." And with that she left. Time seemed to slow, almost to a halt. Waiting for their princess to wake up seemed to take forever. Their phone's buzzed, dinged, bing-bonged, and lit up continuously but the both ignored it. Everything that they cared about was asleep. One at home in her bed and the other in front of them.

Dani had tried to convince her mother to let come, but they wouldn't have it. Dani needed to sleep cause she had gotten very sick after running into the paparazzi outside. Before they had come to the hospital Chloe had asked Aubrey and Stacie to come over and help with Dani. She was still very weak, but she hated to let anyone know. She had hidden that she was sick until she had an extremely high fever that got her sent home. She wasn't sick or anything, she just had a really high fever.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beca was out in the hall talking to Stacie on the phone outside of the recovery area. "What do you mean she's throwing up?! The school nurse said she would be fine after the fever broke." After hearing Beca partly yelling into the phone a doctor listened very carefully.

"Beca, the thing is, the fever hasn't broke. When you left she had a fever of 99.2 degrees. Now it's 102. She's throwing up and complaining of pain where the cuts are. Luc is keeping her company now, Aubrey went to the store to get some things to make soup and possibly an ice bath if it gets to that, and I'm on the phone with you. We are all trying to help her but she doesn't want it. She says that she's fine, but I'm worried about her." Beca had the phone up loud enough that the doctor could hear Stacie talking on the other end.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Alex Karev. I work in Peds, and I couldn't help but over hear what's going on. So this Dani has cuts correct?" Beca slightly nodded. "And now she has a fever, right?" Beca nodded again. "I would suggest that you have your friend bring her in. The cuts may have become infected which would be causing her to get sick."

"Stacie, did you hear that." Beca asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to hang up now and call Bre. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. See you soon Becs." Stacie hung up the phone and then called Aubrey. Beca entered Emily's room again and walked over to wear Chloe was sitting.

"Chlo, Stacie and Bre are going to bring Dani to th hospital. When I was talking to her on the phone a doctor over heard us and said it would be better to bring her in." Chloe began to tear up, but a small voice stopped her.

"Mom. Mama. What's wrong with Dani?" Emily asked in a voice that brought Beca and Chloe back to when she was a 1st grader.

xxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxx

Hello. So I'm bring Dani back to the hospital. I think next chapter I'm going to do a small/large flash back. I haven't decided on which one yet.

And I just needed news anchor names.

See you in 2 weeks.

Nugget10


	29. NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE

I'm going to be putting my stories on staggered weeks. So you guys will get your update next week. I think in the end this will help me more with writing. It's easier to focus on one story a week. I started writing with 7550 Ockley Lane, so I feel that story should continue with the regular update Friday date.

I am also getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow, so that's why this is being posted now.

I hope you guys can be understanding, and I will see you NEXT Friday.

Nugget10


	30. A New Start to Something Old

"I can't." Emily sat for what seemed like the 100th time. She had been moved back to her room about 45 minutes ago, but her mom and mama had disappeared. She thought it had something to do with Dani, but no one would tell her. Now she had her physical therapist in her asking her to sit up with up without help. She had come so far, but had fallen even farther now.

Emily laid back and slightly turned away from the man. He seemed to get the message and left the room. Emily laid there and texted someone. She hadn't thought to text her. She hadn't seen her since the day all things went to shit for her. She had texted Emily a few times but she had never responded. Her last message to Emily had been 'I know your going through stuff and that's why your not responding. When your ready text me, I'd really like to talk about what I was going to ask you that morning. Feel better! xxxx'

Opening her contacts she sent one message to the crush of all crushes, Morgan Parks. It was the most causal thing she could think of, 'hey.'

She laid back and out her phone on the bed. After a few moments her phone buzzed with a message back , but she had already drifted to a dreamless sleep. They only thing that she could think of was she now had no hope of ever walking normally again, or more importantly, playing the drum set normally again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's just infected. After a few days on the medication she'll be fine." A doctor told Beca and Chloe as Dani lay on a gurney beside them. They had been worried about her but now they knew what it was.

The sat there in their silence waiting for her to wake up. Beca's life had take a 180 spin at 360 miles per hour. Everything had been going on the up side of things. And now this. Pulling out her phone Beca began to tap away on the screen. She looked at song after song and they just began to fit together again. It was like riding a bike. The words, rhythms, and keys seemed to just lay together like they were meant to be, just waiting for her to realize what was hidden for only a select few to see.

Soon she had the whole thing done and didn't notice Chloe beside her. Chloe had begun to read and slightly hum what Beca had written. The both were humming when Stacie and Aubrey walked in. Looking up neither stopped, but Beca turned her phone sideways so they could all see the parts they used to sing. When Stacie and Aubrey came in it shook for a moment then came out stronger than before. The other Bella's in the hall heard the now full singing and walked in to what it was.

Now all the Bella's stood their singing their part like all those years ago. It took a few bars when everyone came in but they still had it. They swayed as a group to the beat and nodded along with the parts. When the finished the all just sat their in silence. It had been so long since they did an actual, true, honest to god, full on acapella song that they forgot how almost magical it felt when you finished. Through all the commotion no one had noticed Dani open her eyes on the bed before them.

"Damn moms, and the rest of you guys. You guys still got it, but I think one of you guys was a little sharp for the whole thing."

Laughter quickly filled the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had my wisdom teeth removed so I've been all sick and miserable. I got 2 dry sockets from getting sick so that was fun. I'm getting better now but with all of my school work and make up work it's shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm sorry.

And I brought back Morgan Parks cause I think she'll be an import part of Emily's recover. I rember a comment a while back about maybe brining her back. I love when you guys comment, or leave a suggestion. Most of the time I love it and end up adding it in. It's so nice to know you guys are enjoying it, even with all of the stuff that's been causing shorter updates. Thanks. I read all of the comments before I go to bed so I end my day on a high. So leave one, you might end up changing the story, or making me smile.

I'll see you in 2 weeks,

Nugget10


	31. Texting

A/N: I am merely the writer for this. I won like none of the characters, and the ones I do you know.

Emily had woken up after a 4 hour nap. She hated how she now slept so much. She felt as though all she did was sleep. Looking up and around she noticed that mom nor mama had returned and Alex was out like a light in her own bed. Picking up her phone, a smile began to form on her face. She had gotten a message back from Morgan.

M: hey. How are you?

E: I'm doing better. I had to have a another surgery so I fell asleep after texting you, sorry.

The response came in a moment.

M: It's ok. I was at practice anyway. We just got out of the pool. My coach seems to be on a rampage.

E: I'm sorry. How's everything at school?

M: They still have the section blocked off but the construction crew seems to be close to finishing. I just hope the finish soon, I've had to keep my books in a locker with a freshman.

E: Sounds rough. Is it a nice freshman at least?

M: Wouldn't know. They've never been at the locker when I'm there. Only reason I know another person is there is cause they leave me post it notes asking me to take my work out clothes home. Apparently they smell.

E: I bet they do. I mean you work out like all the time...

M: No I don't!

E: Yes you do. I mean when was the last time you hung out on a Friday night. And being at practice or on deck for a meet doesn't count.

M: I don't actually know...

E: See?

M: Yeah I guess your right.

Someone walked in the room so Emily had to drag her eyes away from the screen. Her moms, and doctors Torres, Robbins, and Wilson all walked in.

E: Hold on. The doctors just came in.

M: Good luck!

Doctor Torres came around to the side of the bed and lifted up the bed covers to inspect what was left of her left leg. She felt around the scars and Emily's hip. She then pushed in at different places and felt around for whatever she was looking for. As she did this Doctor Torres came over to listen to her lungs and check all of the monitors. As Torres pushed in on a part of her leg Emily hissed in pain.

"Right there still hurts?" She asked without looking up.

"Yeah." Emily said trying to hid how bad it hurt. She really didn't want to be put on any pain medication cause she had just come off of the last set. She hated that the nurse came in every 4 hours and pushed a syringe full of a clear liquid into her arm and then told her to lay down. She felt to out of it for the first hour then it weakens until the next dose. The only positive of being on a strong pain killer was she didn't have to go to physical therapy, but that also meant that she got an extra 30 minutes with Doctor Camp.

"On a scale 1 to 20, what is it?" Doctor Robbins asked as she moved to feel what Torres had felt.

"Like a 4 maybe 5." Emily lied through her teeth. It was easily 19 or maybe even 21 but they didn't need to know that. Doctor Torres and Robbins talked quietly for a moment.

"Wilson, add her last pain killer to the chart again, but bump it up to every 2 hours for the next 3 days. Then every 3 for 4 days. Then every 4 hours for 1 week. After than I'll come back and look at it again. I usually wouldn't put a kid on them that long, but I have a feeling you're going to need it. The nerve ends are still not used to sending signals so if I didn't put you on them for that long on short intervals then you'd be pretty miserable. After these 2 weeks you can start doing some physical therapy again and get out of here." She added a large smile to the end hoping it would sugar coat the negative part. Wilson walked over and emptied the syringe into her IV, starting the 2 weeks from hell for Emily.

Beca and Chloe walked over and kissed her on the head. "We'll be back by dinner ok?" With a nod they exited the room quietly. Picking her phone up Emily hoped to be able to continue to text even when she was a little out of it.

E: I'm back.

M: How'd it go?

E: Well I'm now on enough painkillers to drop a rhino so that fun.

M: Then why are you texting me?! You should be resting.

E: I don't know. It just makes me feel better.

M: Would you care if I come visit then? I mean seeing me in person has to be better than texting.

Emily didn't know what to say. She would be the 1st person to see her after the accident that wasn't family.

E: Would you care if I'm smelly, haven't showered in about 2 days, and I'm a little out of it?

M: Not at all. I smell too, I don't think I've showered in 2 days but I've been in the pool so much if I have you wouldn't notice, and I just finished one of the hardest sets we've ever done so I'm a little out of it too.

E: I'm room 444 in the children's wing. Visiting hours end at 7 so you have 4 hours to get here.

M: Already on my way. Now I can finally ask you what I was going to a while ago...

Emily laid the phone down next to her leg and realized what she had just done. She had just invited her crush to come see her at the hospital while she was sweaty and stinky, and she'll probably be high as a kite when she arrives.

And she thinks she's about to get asked out but that was the least important thing on her mind.

xxxx end of chapter xxxxxxx

Hello. I enjoyed this chapter. I like giving the charters a plot line they can follow. And I have some fun ideas for when Morgan shows up. Alex may or may not wake up, and Dani may or may not swing by. You're gonna have to wait to find out.

See you then,

Nugget10


End file.
